


boy for rent

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anger Management, Auction, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blood Kink, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia EXO, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Ownership, Painplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Kim Minseok is so disgustingly rich that he does not mind spending money on the most peculiar things someone could find. No wonder he finds himself in the private auction hall with one goal in mind ㅡ bidding as much as he can to win the blindfolded trophy boy that will soon become his personal slave, going by the name 'Chen'. However, the younger appears to awake feelings Minseok never thought he had deep inside his heart and his ownership becomes submission to the power of love and need to protect.





	1. Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

>            !!!!!!!READ CAREFULLY!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED ㅡ IT HAS A LOT OF TRIGGER WARNINGS THAT I AM GOING TO TAG. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SOME TOPICS (DUB-CON; DEGRADING; SLAVE/MASTER DYNAMIC; BLOOD; ETC). PEOPLE BELOW 18 YEARS OLD ARE NOT ALLOWED BY ANY MEANS TO READ THIS.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK WILL BE CHAPTERED. I cannot properly estimate how much it will last, it will depend on my mood and inspiration. I got this idea from a Porn series I have encountered recently. Please READ ALL THE WARNINGS beforehand. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TRIGGERS THAT THIS WORK MAY CAUSE ㅡ EVERYTHING IS TAGGED.

In spite of all the rumours, life is actually boring when you're disgustingly rich. At least, this is a ferm statement that Kim Minseok seems to always stand by.

 

Young, rich, powerful, handsome and completely terrifying, the business man has the world at his feet. And it bores him to death.

 

"There's no excitement, no adrenaline. Everyone is scared of me. No one wants to mess with me. It's... dull." he claims, always taking a long drag of his cigar, sitting comfortably in his leather armchair. His 'right hand' as he calls him, Zhang Yixing, a Chinese forensic pathologist that has helped him get rid of his 'dirty business' numerous times, has no choice but to listen to the same discourse over and over again. He's tired of it, but it's not like he can say anything anyways... He still wants to have his head intact. So he just nods empathetically. "You know..." Minseok continues, offering the latter a cigarette from his silver tray "...At least you get to cut people, to solve some crimes or some shit... whatever you lunatic doctors do..." he spits bitterly, grinning mockingly at the term he refered to Yixing as.

 

The Chinese man smiles weakly. He is used to these names. He doesn't mind them anymore. He is aware that Minseok just gets off on insulting and degrading people. 'To each his own.' Yixing says to himself. He knows the older doesn't do it consciously, that's just his foul way of being. He's not the sanest person he has ever met, but deep inside...like extremely deep inside his heart... he is a good, sensible man.

 

"My job isn't as fun as you think it would be."

 

"Hmm, I can imagine. The smell must be..." the feline eyed makes a fake gagging sound that ends up really weak. "Huh, would you look at this? Can't even pretend to be gagging..." he winks towards the doctor.

 

"Minseok...for the last tiㅡ"

 

"Hold your horses, Zhang. I know. You don't wanna fuck. I got you the first time. I was joking." Minseok interrupts him sternly, his tone lowering.

 

"I am a married man."

 

Minseok rolls his eyes and groans, getting up from his armchair and strolling mindlessly around the room.

 

"You little husbands....and your happy families... stable job, probably kids in the future, a home, a wife.... Your lives must be a dream, hm?" the business man muses.

 

"Far from that, but I am happy." the doctor responds, not daring to lay his eyes on his superior.

 

"Exactly. You're happy. All of you. Isn't that what matters?"

 

"I think so, yes." he responds reluctantly.

 

Minseok smiles, yet there's no positive emotion incased in it. He seems angry, frustrated. And rightfully so.

 

"I want that, too. How do you even find a whore that will love you forever?" he tilts his head to the side, pouting his lips.

 

"Well, for a start... you don't call her whㅡ"

 

"Screw that. You know what I meant." Minseok rolls his eyes exasperatedly. " 'Her'..." he repeats mockingly. "As if. I don't want a damned woman."

 

"Felt personally offended, boss." Yixing responds with a jesting tone.

 

Minseok settles near the window, looking outside over the city lights of Seoul. His movements feel robotic as he takes another cigar off of his silver tray, lighting it up effortlessly.

 

"I'm attending an auction later tonight." he announces.

 

"Mister Oh made me aware of that." Yixing replies, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his high nose.

 

"Are you gonna join me?"

 

"Most certainly no."

 

"Hmm...Oh well..." the feline eyed shrugs, looking at his reflection in the gigantic glass window. He drags a hand through his coal black hair, rearranging his comma hair-do since a few strands have gone astray.

 

"What are you bidding for?"

 

"Personal sluts." he responds nonchalantly. It doesn't faze Yixing. This is a common practice amongst the highest upper classes since no one can hold them accountable for that if they still want to live their lives. However, the doctor is aware that Minseok has never even tried bidding for someone while he was there. All of them were "boring, ugly, unfuckable, disgusting", as he deemed them.

 

"Sehun told me Do Kyungsoo is coming to the auction as well." Yixing adds, watching carefully how Minseok's perfect thick black eyebrows raise at the mentioning of the name.

 

"The Drug Lord? This will be fun. Truth be told, I kind of missed him. Haven't seen him in a while. Thought he left the company in the hands of his cousin."

 

"Byun? Mister Byun is throughly working with the expoㅡ"

 

"You'd know." the older smirks bitterly. Yixing's heart jumps in his chest. "You'd know very well."

 

The doctor remains silent. He doesn't want to have this discussion again. It was a one time thing that he isn't proud of and he will never be. He loves his wife more than anything and it's already hurtful enough that he has to live carrying this burden on his shoulders. He hates Kim Minseok for knowing this. For knowing everything about him. About everyone. This is what makes him so powerful, so unbreakable, so undefeated.

 

"Anyways, I have to get ready. Who knows? Maybe lady luck will be on my side tonight." the feline eyed says casually, almost like urging the latter to leave. Yixing understands and complies. He leaves as fast as he can, his mind only preoccupied with the thoughts of his wife. His family. Their protection.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok doesn't take a long time to get ready. He has his maids do it for him ㅡ dress him up in his expensive black silk suit, style his hair and put some subtle makeup on. During that time, not one of them speaks one word. He hates it. He doesn't like when inferiors talk to him without being asked first. However, he never hits nor beats them. The thing with Minseok is, because of his nature of wanting to hurt people physically and mentally, he could never be with a woman. More so due to the fact that he is unable to hurt a female. His mother was the only person that he has ever loved in his life and after she died when he was just twelve, he was left alone with a father that has beaten and abused him in all possible ways. This is where his hatred for men came from and his urge to inflict pain.

 

His driver is already waiting for him downstairs from his luxury villa in Gangnam, leaning tiredly in the front seat of the black Maserati he was assigned to drive today.

 

"Good evening, boss." the big eared red head is grinning widely showing off his huge teeth. He looks intimidating in a non-threatening way.

 

"Evening, Park. You know where to go, right?"

 

"Yes, sir." he replies.

 

It's quiet. Minseok likes that about Chanyeol ㅡ he doesn't talk too much to him. He knows that in general, the driver is way too chatty, but the older made himself clear from the start that he hates noise that is 'useless'. Chanyeol is a quick learner. He only talks when he's asked. But this time it was a bit different.

 

"So? Do you think you're going to have any luck tonight, boss?" he questions, looking at the feline eyed through the rear mirror, startling him.

 

"Me? I'm probably wasting 2 hours of my life again, but I had nothing to do at home. Plus, it's funny to see all those digusting, fat, old hags buy those young helpless boys for ridiculous amounts of money. Sometimes I feel bad for them, but what is there to do?! Can't buy them if they don't catch my attention. I don't want a hoard of poor sluts running around my house." Minseok explains.

 

"I see. Well, I just hope the authorities donㅡ"

 

"Not a chance. They'd be dead meat. All of them. Lord Junmyeon would make sure of that." the business man interrupts, smiling fakely. It sends a shiver down Chanyeol's spine and he shuts up. He fears for whoever ends up under Minseok's perverted, twisted mind. He is as evil as he is gorgeous.

 

The driver drops him off near a luxurious grand building where a couple of bodyguards are waiting. Minseok walks confidently into the grandiose main hall where he is greeted by a lot of fellow corrupted business men and mafia mobs. He notices Do Kyungsoo through the crowd.

 

"You got a new haircut. Looking good." Minseok grins, gripping the short man's attention.

 

"Look at you ㅡ 'Ice Prince' ㅡ feels like forever since I last saw you." the latter smirks back, pulling his fellow into a short embrace. He rans a hand over his shaven head.

 

"Must feel cold, hm?"

 

"A bit. When are you trying it?"

 

"I don't know. I don't really like cold that much." Minseok's nose crinkles.

 

"What a paradox.... the 'Ice Prince' doesn't like cold...."

 

"Funny, isn't it? So when is it starting?"

 

"About 15 minutes. Let's go get good spots." Kyungsoo suggests, motioning towards the main room where the exhibits will be presented.

 

It all looked really royal. Red and gold adorned the place. There was a small stage with a mahogany table onto it where the exponants will be shown off ㅡ poor, homeless, orphan boys trained to be slaves ready to be bought. Normal people would call it a definite abuse of human rights, but for the upper class this was just a normal Friday night and no one, not even authorities could stop such an atrocity. From the outside this seems almost unbelievable.

 

Minseok and Kyungsoo find some good secluded seats in the corner of the room. The feline eyed knows he never likes any of the proposed boys. He always finds some type of flaw in them. And most aren't even virgins. It's just a blatant lie from the sellers.

 

Looking around the room he realized Kyungsoo and him are probably the youngest bidders today. Only old hags and disgusting mobs are around the place. He feels sick and maybe even a bit sorry for the future slaves.

 

"It should start soon." he hears one CEO whisper from the other table.

 

"I heard they have a really special exhibit tonight." another one responds. "I'll keep my eye on him."

 

Minseok gradually becomes more curious about this mysterious exhibit he hears the other men at the tables talking about. He will probably pay more attention during this auction.

 

The room goes darker for a second, the light focusing on the stage.

 

"Gentlemen, good evening! It is a great pleasure to have you all here yet again." the bidding master announces. "You already know the rules ㅡ I will present you the boys one by one, you will be allowed to look at them for about 2 minutes and then I shall start the bidding. Whoever has the most money in their pockets, wins."

 

People start cheering. Minseok finds this part extremely cringe-worthy and annoying. He rolls his eyes, folding his buff arms at his chest and sinks back deeper into the red velvet chair.

 

"Funny how everyone is excited to ruin an innocent boy's life." Kyungsoo comments, a bit of sadism in his statement ㅡ after all, he is here for the auction. His aim isn't to leave empty handed. He already has a gorgeous, honey-skinned boy at home with pouty lips and big bright brown eyes and, even though he doesn't want to admit it, Minseok just knows the 'Drug Lord' is madly in love with him. Ultimately, this is the reason he has decided to keep a low profile recently.

 

"I feel like you'll surely leave empty handed. You haven't bought anyone ever since you won Kai." Minseok replies, raising an eyebrow. Kyungsoo gulps audibly, annoyed at the statement. Annoyed because he knows it's true and he cannot counter it.

 

"Possibly, but you..." Kyungsoo leans towards Minseok "...can't say the same about you."

 

The business man gives him a confused look. "Is there something I should know about and I don't?"

 

Kyungsoo smirks.

 

"The first exhibit will come on stage. Please keep quiet." the bidding master announces. The light in the room goes dim once again and the first boy comes on stage.

 

Minseok thinks he's okay, but nothing worth wasting money for. He doesn't even pay a lot of attention. The sums of money go ridiculously high, because it is heard that Master Wu has trained most of the boys and he is the best at teaching these pets discipline. But Minseok doesn't like that. He wants someone raw, innocent, untainted, that has never been touched or used before. And this is rare in such auctions.

 

It is said that there are about 5 boys to be presented tonight and a special one. Of course, everyone is dying to find out who the mystery exhibit is and most money are saved for him. Minseok is starting to get more and more interested and anxious.

 

It feels like hours staying there silently, riddled with anticipation and a frustrating anxiety, seeing how slowly the other boys are given away for humongous prices that seem out of this world. It's exhausting.

 

"I think the special one is next." Kyungsoo claims and the business man doesn't know why he feels his heart beating like a drum in his chest.

 

The bidding master thanks Master Wu for his service before asking the staff to bring the mystery exhibit. Confusion veils the whole room. What could be better than a pet trained by Master Wu? It didn't make sense. What did this exhibit have that was so special? For a moment, people seem disappointed and angry around the room.

 

However, the mood rapidly changes when a slim, shivering young man appears on the stage and is placed on his knees on the table. Everyone gasps in unison.

 

Minseok is no exception ㅡ he feels absolutely breathless.

 

Unlike the other boys, this exhibit has half of his face covered, more precisely his eyes and half of his nose. Rumours start going around the room that he might be blind, but they are quickly shaken off. Not that Minseok would have cared.

 

The exact moment that the business man landed his gaze on the boy on the stage, he felt like the air has been knocked out of his lungs. Never in his life has he seen someone like that and he hasn't even discovered his eyes.

 

"This is the special exhibit that I have promised everyone." the bidding master announced. He comes closer to the boy, tangling his digits in the chain that is connected to his collar. "Unlike the other exhibits, this one has not been trained yet, besides basic etiquette. He is an Asian male, 18 years old, orphan and homeless. The masters have checked him of any diseases, but it appears that he is a virgin so he is completely and utterly clean. An innocent angel ready to serve you at any given moment. He goes by the name of 'Chen'."

 

Minseok feels like he's living in a vivid dream. It's almost inhumane how perfect this boy is for him, how exactly like the man he has always wanted he is from his looks to his characteristics.

 

"I will give you 2 minutes to analyze him." the bidding master announces. An audible gasp is heard from the boy on stage. He was shaking like a stray leaf, probably even crying under the velvet eye mask he has on.

 

Minseok does examine him thoroughly. His presentation is way different that the others'. He does have clothes on ㅡ meaning a loose white tank top probably 2 sizes bigger than him which was falling off of his bony shoulders, exposing his ribs and pretty light brown nipples and a pair of boxers. But the feline eyed doesn't necessarely concentrate on his beautiful body. His face is the focal point.

 

Chen has gorgeous brown curly hair, falling loosely on his forehead, supple cheekbones and what seems like a straight nose, upturned eyebrows which Minseok cannot see very clearly, but he does notice a beauty mark on one of them. The most seducing part of his face are his pouty rosy lips that make him resemble a kitten given the fact that their edges go really high up. His pale skin is flushed by different shades of red.

 

"Fuck..." Minseok growls quietly, feeling like he's sweating of anxiety, his face red.

 

"What happened?" Kyungsoo responds, worried of his friend's state.

 

"He's mine." Minseok replies sternly.

 

Kyungsoo is shocked. Minseok? Bidding? For a pet?

 

"Really? Are you joking?" the younger asks mockingly.

 

Minseok shoots him back a look that assures him he isn't joking one bit. His glare is so bitter and horrific that Kyungsoo just sinks back into his chair and doesn't say anything else.

 

"I will start the bidding at $100.000." the bidding master announces.

 

"1 million dollars." Minseok nonchalantly says, two seconds after. All those ugly, disgusting hags turn towards him shooting him horrible looks. He smiles proudly to himself.

 

"Huh? Is this Mister Kim's son?" someone whispers from another table.

 

"Surely. No one is insane and rich enough to throw 1 Million dollars in 2 seconds."

 

"Young and stupid. He won't win."

 

Minseok loves hearing these gossips about him. After all, everyone is horribly jealous of him because he has everything someone would ever want. And now he's gonna own this flawless angel as well.

 

"1.5 million." another bidder shouts.

 

"3 million." Minseok snaps back.

 

And it goes like this for a long time.

 

Chen feels absolutely overwhelmed. He cannot see anything, but he hears everything well. Too well. The voice shouting back those large sums of money for him... it becomes familiar. He hears it every other second. He tries to picture the men behind it, but he fails miserably. He is sure it's just another pervert that the other boys have told him about. A pervert that will ruin everything he has. That will crush even his last bit of purity. He feels like crying, yelling, dying. But he can't. Because he will get raped, then beat up to death if no one buys him. He has already endured a lot being an 'experiment' to these horrible people. Every master's 'precious innocent angel' that they haven't tested, that they have kept under their wing just to throw away in the lunatic arms of some absolute pervert.

 

"15 million!" a man shouts.

 

Minseok looks in his direction and realizes who that man is. It's his father. The one that made his life a living hell, the one that has mentally, physically and sexually abused him. And he smirks back at him.

 

Blood boils in his veins. What he surely knows is he'll never touch a single hair on Chen's body. Not while he's still alive.

 

With clenched fists, Minseok takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He feels like his head might explode. He gathers all the powers he has in his body and yells.

 

"50 million dollars."

 

A general silence is left over the room where everyone is throwing each other shocked looks, some gasps could be heard from the tables around him. He doesn't give a fuck. He knows no one can beat his price, no one is as rich as him. Not even his father. And there is no chance in Hell he would leave his dream boy in the hands of the Devil himself.

 

Even Chen gasps in surprise and fear. He kind of feels his legs giving out at such a sum of money. He never thought someone would ever value his life that much. It must be something else, maybe it's not a perverted man like he has imagined would be. Maybe...just maybe, this person is actually trying to save him.

 

He feels a harsh tug on his collar and an angry tone whispering in his ear. "Stop whimpering, pet. You're not allowed to speak."

 

He stills immediately. He knows what repercusions his actions could cause and he doesn't want to risk being beaten. Who knows? Maybe life with this man that is bidding his wallet out for him won't be that bad. Only one thing is sure ㅡ it can't be worse than what he's experiencing right now... That's if he isn't a mad man.

 

No one dares to utter another word. Kim Minseok has just bid 50 million dollars for an untrained exhibit. People whisper around calling him crazy and just a show off, but the young business man couldn't care less. He is satisfied. As long as his father is angry and frustrated, he is happy. And, oh God, he was.

 

Minseon glares towards him and mouthers: "I won."

 

Right then, the bidding master announces that the exhibit has been sold to number 99 ㅡ Minseok's auction number.

 

"I urge number 99 to proceed to the private buyer's room to pick up his exhibit."

 

Thus, the auction closes. Minseok takes one last look at his trophy boy, feeling a knot tying in his guts, something unexplainable, something he hasn't felt before. He leans back into his chair, exhaling a breath he didn't even know he was holding in his lungs.

 

"You're insane, Minseok." Kyungsoo comments, looking at him baffled.

 

"Thank you." the feline eyed responds, biting his lower lip and smirking. The best people are crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wait he had to endure for the boy in the private room felt like weeks, not minutes. He feels anxious, anticipative. His palms are sweating, he is shaking a little and his heart beats at a crazy rhythm. He doesn't know what got into him, but he doesn't like it. At all.

 

He pranced around the room, trying to calm down his breathing, cursing the time for not passing faster. He kept arranging his black silk suit, his hair. Not like he had to make such a good first impression... after all, the boy has to like him whether he agrees or not.

 

When the door clicks open, Minseok's breath hitches, but he clears his throat and tries to regain his composure.

 

The bidding master comes in, holding the chain attached to Chen's collar tightly. Only then does Minseok notice that the boy's hands are tied behind his back.

 

"Here you go, Mister Kim Minseok." the bidding master bows, offering the chain to the winner. The feline eyed takes it in a heartbeat. "I will leave you alone now."

 

"I have paid at the front desk." Minseok adds nonchalantly.

 

"I am aware. Thank you for your service. Enjoy your pet. If you have any problems with him, don't hesitate to let us know."

 

The business man sketches a fake smile and motions for the bidding master to leave. He does so.

 

His attention is now fully on the beautifully terrified boy in front of him. His sight is still obstructed by the eye mask. Minseok can very well sense he is extremely scared and worried. He grins. The power he has over this young boy... He feels like a God.

 

"My treasure..." he says quietly, in a low tone, making Chen's skin prickle with goosebumps. Minseok frowns a little when he realizes the latter is a tiny bit taller than him, but his posture makes him look smaller. He leans forward and tried untying the mask covering his eyes. When Chen feels hands working around his head, he gasps and flinches a little, like a stray dog. "Shh..." the older urges him, finally taking off the silk band.

 

For a good number of seconds, Chen doesn't dare to open his eyes out of fear of what he might see, but when he feels two warm fingers gripping his jaw, he instinctively opens his eyes and he is met with the most beautiful face he has ever seen in his life. So beautiful that his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs agape.

 

Minseok notices the change in behaviour, but he blames it on the fear that the boy might hold in his heart. Now that he is seeing his whole face, the business man is pretty much sure that he is dreaming.

 

Those chocolate brown eyes are sparkling and the long curled lashes veiling them look royal and elegant.

 

"Lucky me." he grins.

 

Even if Chen thinks his new master is gorgeous, he is absolutely terrified of him. He doesn't know what he'll want to do. He is afraid to talk. What if he doesn't like to hear his slaves talking? I mean, of course not ....

 

He drops his eyes to the ground, his positioning sulkening.

 

"Hmm? Why did they say you're not trained. You seem like an obedient boy. You're quiet as well. I like that." Minseok praises, dragging a hand over the other's shoulder. He circles him around like a predator does to his prey, admiring all his curves, edges and details. "Not to mention that you're mesmerizing. So gorgeous." he continues, his hand snaking around the boy's neck, without pressing onto it, but it still makes the younger whimper. "Oh?"

 

"I'm sorry..." the curly haired responds weakly, scared that he might have fucked up.

 

"You're polite, too? Shit, I really might be dreaming." Minseok chuckles. "Okay, first rule, my treasureㅡ"

 

Chen gets all flustered up at the pet name. He doesn't know why, but it's the nicest thing someone has ever called him.

 

"ㅡI am your Master. You can call me Master or Sir. It's completely up to you. You can call me other things as well as long as it shows that I AM your superior and you obey ME and ME ONLY, understood?" Minseok leans forward, coming impossibly close to the boy's face, his breath fanning over the younger's soft rosy lips. The temptation to kiss them starts becoming too much to bear.

 

Chen nods frantically, his eyes falling downwards towards Minseok's expensive suit that fits his body so well.

 

"Heyㅡ my eyes are up here." Minseok continues, a little bit too harshly, making the latter look him in the eyes again (drowning in how bewitching the colour and glimmer of them are). "Use words when you respond to me, my trophy."

 

"Yes, Master. I understood. I'm sorry." Chen replies with a shaky voice.

 

The business man smiles sweetly, tangling his fingers through those delicate chestnut brown curls on the boy's head. "What a good boy. Already so good for his Master."

 

Chen smiles weakly for some reason. The praises make him feel good, probably because it was rare that he received any during his life.

 

"Let's go home, now. I want to take a look at you more clearly and thoroughly." Minseok announces, proceeding to unlock his cuffs and even the collar.

 

Chen sighs in relief. All those chains are broken finally. He might end up in new ones, but who knows? Maybe they'll be better than these ones.

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

Minseok raises one eyebrow at him. "For?"

 

"For freeing me."

 

"No need to thank me. Thank yourself for that. Nothing has ever made me spend so much money instantly without second thoughts." Minseok grins, tightening an arm around Chen's hip, making the latter blush a cherry red colour. "Now, I just hope you're worth all of the effort. Are you, Chennie?"

 

"I-I hope so, Master..." he replies shakily.

 

"I think you are. I want to explore you further. Will you let me do it, Chennie?" the feline eyed asks mockingly... it's not like the young boy has a choice.

 

"Whatever Master wants..."

 

"Right. That's right, my treasure."


	2. Das alte Leid.

"Are you willing to listen to me without disobeying my commands?" Minseok's voice echoes in the cold master bedroom, his icy eyes fixated on Chen's smaller figure in front of him.

 

But the younger looks more interested in the expensive silk covering the bed and the crimson colour on the walls than his Master's words. It annoys Minseok a little bit and right when he's ready to add more to what he has just said, the chocolate brown gaze lands on him.

 

"Yes, Sir." he responds, keeping his arms at his back, almost mimicking how they were positioned when they were tied with rope. His posture is surprisingly correct. It boggles the feline eyed's mind. 

 

"Good." Minseok whispers, a hand caressing the mahogany headboard mindlessly, almost unsure of what to do next. This is all so new to him as well. Having a 'slave' was never actually on his bucket list... This just... happened. And frankly, he cannot consider the latter such a thing. He feels like his heart cannot bear treating him like he's just a hole or something he can spill all his frustrations on. 

 

"Forgive me, Sir..." a small, insecure yet not frightened voice captures his attention and he arches an eyebrow at the audacity. "...Where is my cage?" 

 

Minseok doesn't know if he should applaud the younger's boldness of trying to initiate a conversation or to feel uncomfortable at the question he has just been asked.

 

"Cage?..." he repeats, almost baffled by the realization of what he heard. "What do you need a cage for?"

 

Chen tilts his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows and almost staring at the older like he's stupid. Should Minseok feel embarrassed? Is this some perverted code for something?

 

"That's where slaves are kept, Master. Where else am I going to sleep when I'm not serving you?" the boy explains nonchalantly.

 

It kind of sends shivers down the business man's spine. At that moment he kind of feels like he's not ready for such a commitment. These boys, well Chen in his case, haven't lived like normal human beings probably most of their lives. Not to mention that Chen hasn't even been trained yet, still he acts like he's truly a pet. He doesn't even want to think how the trained ones are. Now he understands the reason why the buyers are not allowed to disclose the state of their purchases. Who knows what has happened to most of those poor boys in the preying hands of the other maniacs? 

 

The older chuckles nervously. "I'm definitely not keeping you in a cage. You're going to sleep with me." 

 

Chen gasps audibly, startling the business man which connects to a string of apologies coming from the younger for scarying his Master and for being a 'bad pet'. 

 

"Master, I'm sorry for scarying you... please forgive me, I beg you..." Chen cries out, falling to his knees, with his eyes on the ground, shaking slightly.

 

Minseok is truly taken aback and frightened by the boy's behavior. He did not even startle him voluntarily. It was just an innocent human reaction. 

 

"Hey... what? Get up from the floor... Chen..." he says reluctantly, extending a hand to help the other, but the boy flinches like he has been bitten by snakes. "...I... What? I'm not hurting you... Get up...Get up already..." Minseok continues, trying to show the other that he's not at all angry, still keeping a firm posture.

 

Chen stands up once again, gripping his forearms tightly at his chest, still looking down at his Master's expensive shoes.

 

What is going on inside his head? Years of trauma have shaped him to be scared even of wind rustling. Any act of disobedience could bring him numerous beatings. And he still somehow feels grateful... Grateful because, unlike his other fellow exhibits, he hasn't endured sexual abuse. Miss K, the Lead Mistress over all the slaves and fellow Masters, has always had a soft spot for him, claiming that Chen reminds her of "a son she never had"... which is absolutely terrifying to think about. But even though the boy had not been exposed to that type of abuse, he still had to have his behavior corrected and the only options the Masters that took care of him had were fear induction and beatings. The boy had been manipulated to believe gruesome things about his past, about his family, even though he has never met them, and although now that he is legally an adult and has matured enough, still has a hard time telling himself that all of it was a lie. Not having been trained had no impact upon his obedient character. After all, surviving was his only goal and getting away from the claws of Miss K., so in spite of the circumstances, he is still one of the most well-behaved boys the parlour has ever had.

 

"We have a lot to talk about. Meaning, you have a lot of explaining to do." Minseok claims. "And hey!" he continues, taking Chen's chin between two dainty fingers harshly. "Look into my eyes when I speak to you, hm?" 

 

The younger does so, but Minseok immediately wishes he didn't, because something goes on inside his heart, something that makes the valves pumping blood stop for a split second and are replaced with knives threatening to break the imaginary steel covering the muscle. 

 

The pain, exploitation, corruption, mistakes, lies, hurt in the younger's chocolate brown gaze don't give him any satisfaction. In fact, it even makes his grip soften a bit, his brows go back to their initial relaxed place and the angry scrunch of his nose go back to normal. Chen doesn't seem fazed by the harshness of Minseok's moves. It seems normal to him. Minseok doesn't like it. And it's not because he just seems used to all of the mishandling, no. It's because SOMEONE before him hurt Chen in ways Minseok wouldn't dare to do. 

 

The business man sighs and lets go of the boy's chin, putting his hands on his own hips and starting to prance nervously around the room, settling for another cigarette from the silver tray he keeps on the mahogany bedside table. He lights it up and catches a glimpse of Chen, who is still standing in the same spot, posture still flawless, eyes still on ths ground.

 

"You're not much fun, are you?" Minseok jokes, lighting up the cigarette. "I mean... what could have been fun where you came from... You see I had some plans for tonight... I mean... this morning since it's 5 AM, but whatever's going on with you has... eh... I mean you turned me on more at first glance." the older smirks mockingly, hoping to at least enrage the younger a bit, mostly harm his ego, if he has one anyways.

 

"Forgive me, Master." Chen replies softly. Minseok sighs. What did he even expect?

 

"It's hard to get off on insulting you when you're not doing anything to piss me off."

 

"You can do anything you want to me, Sir." the younger's words seem almost robotic.

 

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Anyways, maybe if you weren't a virgin I wouldn't have felt bad calling a couple of friends and having fun with you, but since you're as pure as a blank sheet of paper... I think I'll just let you rest for a bit." 

 

Chen raises his gaze from the floor and stares at Minseok in disbelief. What? Since when does a buyer care about his purchase's well-being? Wasn't he made solely to be a toy? Someone always at his Master's disposal?

 

"What do you mean?!" the curly haired asks baffled, even forgetting the way he should address Minseok as.

 

The business man's eyebrows arch and he chuckles, his cigarette almost falling off of the inbetween of his lips.

 

"Unbelievable... so you only act bratty when I'm being kind to you?!"

 

"That's... that's not what I meant..." Chen frowns, craddling his arms closer at his chest, Minseok raises one eyebrow waiting for something "...Master." the boy remembers. "It's just... I imagined our... bond... being different."

 

"So you thought that all I'd do to you was rape and abuse you all day. I see." Minseok replies casually, not even disgusted by Chen's perception of him. He proceeds to take off his suit, starting by unbuttoning his silk shirt and he is mentally amused by the worried expression growing on the other's face.

 

"Can I tell you the truth, Master?" Chen asks bashfully.

 

"Always. If you lie to me, I will get mad." Minseok shrugs the dress shirt off his shoulders, revealing his well-worked torso, strong chest and sturdy arms. What stands out the most is a deep, dusty pink scar starting above his navel and going all the way down the hem of his pants, probably stopping somewhere around the pelvic area. Minseok notices Chen is staring at it.

 

"I..did think that." 

 

"I'm not surprised." Minseok brushes the confirmation off, throwing the silk shirt somewhere on the floor like it was a dirty rag. "You're staring..." he adds, smirking to himself. His eyes shoot back at Chen who is a blushing mess.

 

"You look good, Master." he affirms.

 

"No, not at my body. At my scar." 

 

Chen feels immediately embarrassed. He really was staring, maybe too insistently. But it's a big focal point and as much as Minseok strives to take people's eyes off of it by working out and keeping his body flawlessly in shape, it is still one of his biggest insecurities and reminders of the way his father used to abuse him every single day until he managed to escape. He can't get away from his past and this scar is a constant reminder. And even as much as he tries to hide it, keep his body clothed in those areas, if he wants to have sex with someone there will be absolutely no way they wouldn't notice it. His father made sure of that when he took it all the way above his manhood. Minseok still has nightmares regarding that night, takes pills in order to forget or to keep his mental state sane, but one thing he cannot do is get rid of this aspect that has him branded until he dies.

 

"It's pretty atrocious, isn't it?" Minseok smirks, trying to keep his sarcastic aura, even though he's hurting on the inside. He has taught himself to hide his affliction through stupid jokes or remarks. This is his coping mechanism.

 

Chen looks at him for a second, before stepping forward towards him, more confident than he has ever been. It stuns the business man.

 

"Can I touch you, Sir?" the younger asks, a hand reluctantly extending, waiting for the approval or disapproval.

 

Minseok's lips part. For a moment, he doesn't know what to say. So he just nods softly, unsure.

 

Chen offers him a small, weak smile, but to Minseok, it doesn't really matter ㅡ it's sincere. And for some reason, his breath hitches slightly, his heart beating faster than usual. Why? 

 

The younger puts his fingertips gingerly on the scarification of the skin, daintily running his fingers along its length, watching carefully as the tissue becomes redder as he presses harder down onto it, yet not hard enough to hurt Minseok.

 

For the first time in his life, someone is touching him gently, delicately. It feels peculiar, but not in the bad sense of the word. Minseok wants more of it.

 

"It's not ugly. It's interesting." Chen concludes, his fingers still burshing against it, until they reach the hem of Minseok's trousers where the scar dips under the fabric. He stops and looks up at his Master, bashfully yet reassuringly.

 

He meets Minseok's hazy gaze looking down at him with an unreadable expression ㅡ the older's flawless thick eyebrows are furrowed, eyelashes veiling the icy coldness of his eyes in which you cannot see an ounce of emotion, his strawberry lips slightly parted as if he wants to say something, but he cannot. It feels almost too intimate and Chen believes that he might have crossed some boundaries that pets aren't allowed to. He lets his head fall forward, intertwines his hands in front of his chest, almost like he is trying to protect himself for anything that will follow.

 

"I'm sㅡ" he starts, before he feels a pair of soft lips capturing his own in a desperate attempt of a kiss, a calloused palm cupping the side of his face, fingertips playing with his messy curls and an arm wrapping around his tiny waist, bringing him closer to the older's strong body. 

 

He is unable to process what emotions this hasty kiss provoke him, yet he just chooses to let Minseok do whatever he wants ㅡ after all, he doesn't belong to himself anymore he is legally ㅡ illegally ㅡ Minseok's for life.

 

The feline eyed, on the other hand, felt an impulse to latch his mouth onto the younger's as fast as possible, as to not lose that blissful momentum that made him feel human for once in his life. Untainted, appreciated, even if all of it could be just a lie. He didn't care, he just needed to keep himself anchored as much as possible in that second, in that minute. And it happened to be with Chen. As a matter of fact, he was the one that instigated this unfamiliar fire setting his soul ablaze.

 

Minseok didn't feel any reluctance, nor disgust from Chen, instead he felt openness and something is telling him that it wasn't because Minseok is his owner... Chen's openness felt natural, true.

 

The kiss lasted for a good number of seconds, enough for Minseok to feel the softness of Chen's hip, to get used to the messiness of his brown curls and to remember the taste of his lips, mouth and tongue for as long as he'll live. He thinks that the younger looks more beautiful than at first glance after he pulls back, staring at his dazed eyes and bruised lips, resembling flower petals decorated with morning dew.

 

"Let me see you stripped." Minseok says softly, brushing his lips against the boy's cheekbone, close enough to his ear to send vibrations through his whole body.

 

And Chen complies as if this was just a consensual decision with no ownership involved. He wanted it as well, even though it felt rush. Something is telling him Minseok is not alike any stories the Masters or the other pets have ever told him. His movements were gentle, almost too caring for what he represented.

 

The younger takes a step back and proceeds to take off his already too loose tank top, revealing the entirety of his torso. Minseok drinks into the tiny size of his waist, the light-brown colour or his nipples, the almost sickingly skinny aspect of his whole body, yet not skinny enough to be deemed unhealthy or worrying. Chen is, overall, a special young man and nothing Minseok has witnessed before. But he must not forget that he has also just stepped into adulthood, even though he is prone to being more mature than most given his condition. Even so, he cannot take care of himself. It's Minseok's responsibility. He believes they could have a relationship like Kyungsoo and his Kai do, easily.

 

The older scans him thoroughly, tilting his head and circling his whole body, exploring the fullness of his ass, the sturdiness of his thighs, the surprisingly strong arms and flawless back. He notices that Chen has a surprising amount of beauty marks and freckles all over his body and no body hair. 

 

"Did they make you shave before they sold you?" Minseok raises one eyebrow.

 

Chen smiles faintly, amused by the man's remark. "They waxed my whole body, Sir." his eyes shoot back at his Master, capturing the business man's equally amused face. "It was painful." 

 

"So?" the latter comes close to the boy, grabbing his wrist tightly and pulling him closer, looking down at him hungrily. "Did you like it?" 

 

Chen chuckles a little, for the first time in front of Minseok and it sends the older a bolt of an unexplainable feeling swimming in his chest. He curses himself and Chen's power alike.

 

"Not really..." 

 

"Then you won't have to do it again." Minseok adds, cupping Chen's face once again, being mad at himself for softening up because of this young boy.

 

Chen smiles back at him with huge gleaming eyes, driving Minseok crazier than he should. It's almost like all the power he had over Chen had turned in the younger's favour.

 

"Take everything off." the business man commands, sinking his fingers in the hem of the younger's boxers, but feeling a certain reluctance to take them off without the latter agreeing.

 

"Anything for you, Sir." Chen replies, his tone pretty much montone and Minseok knows it's just a rehearsed response.

 

He sighs. "How much will it take for you to stop using those cheap, annoying, fake sayings that you are sure would satisfy me?" 

 

Chen becomes flustered up. He tucks a curl behind his ear and stutters. "I...I..."

 

"Hm? Are you going to take them off or not?" Minseok asks again, almost like provoking the latter, wanting a natural response from him.

 

"Do I have a choice?" the younger sighs, snapping back, startling Minseok, his eyes even widening. 

 

He steps back yet again and drags his underwear down to his ankles, stepping out of it, and waiting for Minseok to do anything he wants. Yet, the business man tilts his head to the side, looking at the boy with his eyebrows rose.

 

"You own me... don't you, Sir? You own my body, own my mind, you own everything. Don't you want me?" Chen continues, mentally wanting to cry or faint from whatever he was feeling in that moment. He doesn't even realize he is shaking, even though he is trying to appear sexy, sultry, everything that Masters have ever taught him to be.

 

"My treasure..." Minseok starts, coming closer to the boy, towering over him. He takes off his leather belt, this action making Chen shiver under the posibilities and he blinks away some tears "...Words cannot express how much I want to tie you to the headboard, put a gag in your mouth, have your ass exposed and gapped open as I beat your buttcheeks until they're bruised and bleeding...." he explains, his nose and lips touching the younger's cheek as Chen whimpers under the false gentleness, Minseok's cigarette breath fanning over his lips in the process. Chen sobs quietly, unable to abstain tears from escaping his eyes at the thoughts of what his Master wants to do to him. "...but I won't." he concludes.

 

The curly haired sighs deeply, feeling like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. But at the same time, he doesn't understand what is holding Minseok back from doing so.

 

"I have been... hurt many times in my life. For some reason, I don't want to rape away your last bit of purity. I feel like you don't deserve any of that." Minseok adds, startling Chen with his words.

 

"B-but...why, Master?..." he stutters, wiping away some tears from his cheeks. His nakedness felt uncomfortable now and he just wanted to hide somewhere under a blanket.

 

"I am not an animal. I am not my father." Minseok replies through gritted teeth, more to remind that fact to himself than for Chen to understand.

 

"W-what do you mean, Sir?" 

 

"You're a curious one, aren't you? Trust me, you don't want to know." he responds, his gaze accidentally falling onto Chen's down-part of his body. "You're so beautiful." he compliments the younger and it feels totally unexpected.

 

Chen blushes fifty shades of red and instinctively covers his naked cock with his hands, feeling ashamed. 

 

"Don't." the business man commands, slapping his hands away gently. "Get on the bed." 

 

The curly haired doesn't want to disobey him anymore, so he does so. It feels weird having such soft fabrics and fluffy cushions under him. It's a nice feeling, yet unfamiliar. He doesn't know what to do exactly, so he just lies down, trying to engulf himself in the sensation.

 

Minseok is positively mesmerized by the young boy. Every little movement of his is so innocent, yet so sultry, desireful. He's gathering all the will he has in his body to not do anything stupid that he would regret all of his life. Chen is just so flawless, everything about him is gorgeous. And pure. And Minseok doesn't want to take that purity away until he is sure Chen would never spite him for it.

 

Shortly after, he climbs on the bed, hovering over his little trophy boy, lusting over him with his gaze only. The business man was still clothed from his waist down and he was thankful for that, because he was getting hard just by looking down at the flushed chest and nose and big ears of the other, his tired eyes and parted dainty lips.

 

"P-please..." Chen whispers quietly.

 

"What do you want?" Minseok urges, his feline eyes drilling into the man with such lust and desire that the pretty boy starts squirming under him.

 

"I-I don't know...Sir...Anything...but pl-please... don't hurt me..." the younger pleads.

 

"Shh... I won't hurt you...for now at least..." Minseok assures him, leaning forward to lick a stripe from his clavicle to his chin. 

 

Chen doesn't know why he doesn't feel disgusted. Minseok's touches and warm tongue feel good on his body. Right he could say. Almost too right and it scares him. He whimpers, feeling embarrassed right after.

 

"Hm?" the older provokes, his mouth exploring Chen's skin more and more, leaving wet traces all over the flushed path.

 

"Feels good..." he responds, blushing furiously at the confirmation. Minseok grins.

 

"That's all you're getting for today." the older teases, stopping his lips right onto the younger's sternum, hearing him surpress a whine as he draws back.

 

Chen cannot lie ㅡ he sincerely didn't want his Master to stop. He felt his member getting aroused under the touches. Still, he didn't feel ready to take all of this further. And Minseok somehow understood. Or was there another reason?

 

"Master... am I not good for you?" Chen asks.

 

"You're too tired. And I have to sort some things out before. I didn't pay 50 million dollars to ruin you beyond repair, my trophy." 

 

The boy sits back in silence, watching the business man get off of the king sized bed, throwing him a dominant look and heading towards the door.

 

Chen is taken aback by how the man acted towards him. He doesn't understand his motives and why he's being like this. He's not gentle, yet he's not brutal. He's not nice, yet he's not rude. He's a mix of everything, a mix that leaves a mysterious flavour on the tip of the younger's tongue. Nothing works on him, nothing he has ever been taught to do. Maybe he should just be himself. Maybe he could spring out more of Minseok's real personality by acting genuine. That's what he keeps thinking about while feeling his eyes shut.

 

When Minseok comes back from having taken a long awaited shower, taking care of the erection that Chen caused him by acting like the innocent pure angel he is, he finds his treasure sleeping soundly on the bed. He gazes at his long eyelashes guarding those soft eyes, the pouted rose lips, the smashed cheek against the silk sheets, the curly locks on his forehead and the serene flawless naked body drapped over the bed. He is gorgeous, everything Minseok has ever wanted. And it scares him. It scares him that he might lose control and become the monster that his father was.


	3. Bück Dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly read the A/N at the end of this chapter, please.
> 
> ____________________________________________

Opening his eyes gently, Chen is met with an unfamiliar brightness invading his skin and gaze alike. Instead of feeling the uncomfortable hardness and coldness of the steel cage he was used to sleeping in, his palms are sinking into a soft and silky mattress as his naked body is completely covered with an equally warm blanket. At first, it doesn't necessarely feel real. He still thinks he's dreaming, since he's used to having vivid dreams, but the absolute inconveniece of the too-bright sun outside makes him realize that all of this is reality.

 

He sits up lazily, trying to rub the tiredness away from his chocolate eyes. He looks around and finds the room empty. Not being sure of what to do, he just carefully gets off the bed and grabs the loose clothes he was wearing when he first got to the condo.

 

His new life is starting to sink in... not that he has seen much of it, but he's pretty sure not all of it will be peaches and cream. First of all, his Master didn't bring him here to take care of him ㅡ no. It would defeat the purpose. Jongdae's virginity has been a cryptonite, probably has saved him from a brutal treatment that he'll endure as soon as Minseok gets rid of it.

 

The bad part is, Chen couldn't figure out what kind of person the older is since their conversation only left confusion over his already exhausted mind. After all, he's just an 18 year old boy and he's been sold as a sex slave to God knows what kind of mafia boss or pervert this cold-hearted snake is.

 

He puts those ill-fitting clothes on and decides to crack the bedroom door open a little to at least try to see if he can hear any noise coming from the other rooms.

 

The younger does hear a faint rumble that gradually starts getting more definite. He's got a sharp sense of hearing so he concentrates harder on the voice that he recognizes as Minseok's.

 

"Listen here, you fucking useless piece of shit. I could end your life with one e-mail. You had one job, you scum of the Earth. One simple fucking job and you fucked it up. Oh, you pathetic bitch. Stop fucking crying, it's only making me want to hurt you even more."

 

The fierce tone and low growls of the older's voice send shivers down Chen's spine. He sounds like a monster. His tonality, his words, the sadistic satisfaction in which he uttered the last sentence. The younger doesn't know what he feels more in that moment ㅡ hatred for Minseok or fear for his life?

 

"Listen here, shithead. Because I'm a...merciful...guy" his voice kind of breaks into a chuckle uttering the adjective. "I am going to give you one more chance. Just one. Make it count. By 4 AM today, I want that slut dead. I want a picture with him on Zhang's necropsy table. Understood?"

 

Chen freezes in place. "Dead..." he repeats in a faint whisper, almost automatically. His skin suddenly becomes colder gradually and he doesn't know why, his whole body is shaking and his eyes become hazy. He hears Minseok's footsteps coming closer and closer, yet he cannot move. His legs wouldn't cooperate.

 

"I swear to God, if it weren't for Zhang, I would have put a bullet through your head and sold your body to necrophiles to fuck your corㅡ"

 

Chen whimpers a bit too loudly, before he can cover his mouth with his calloused hand.

 

Minseok stops dead in his tracks, realizing that the noise is coming from his bedroom. Who could have made it besides his little trophy boy? And why is he eavesdropping on his phone calls? He feels his blood starting to boil in his veins, anger clouding his judgement.

 

"I'll call you later. Or better so, you'll call me when you finish your fucking job. Understood, useless worm?" he snarls into the phone, before hanging up and throwing it somewhere on the fluffy red carpet in the living room.

 

Chen doesn't know what to do. He wants to leave, to run, to dig a hole in the ground and disappear, except he can't. All he can do is pray that this criminal won't do anything that will hurt too much.

 

The smaller tries getting back into the room swiftly and closing the door as best as he can, but right when he was about to press on the door knob, he feels a force push through. A force he cannot counter in any way.

 

He takes 2 steps back, watching with wide eyes as the door opens once again and Minseok stands there sternly, with an eyebrow arched, shirtless like last night. He has a belt in his right hand, gripping it tightly and Chen feels his body giving in to a frenzy of shivers and thoughts that are making him want to cry and yell for help.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Minseok asks, tilting his head to the side and folding his arms at his buff chest. The huge scar on his torso is even more visible in the morning light, but Jongdae tries to at least not stare too long at it, since he knows he's in big trouble.

 

The younger doesn't answer. He knows words are meaningless and he just has to accept his punishment. What is he going to do? Either beat the shit out of him or rape him. One out of two. He was expecting that anyways.

 

He just sighs deeply, kneeling down and letting his head fall forward. What he knows best and what he has been taught to do all these years. To obey, to shut up and to never look into his Master's eyes.

 

Minseok rolls his eyes lazily, before sinking his fingers into the crown of Chen's head, tangling them into those soft brown locks and dragging him back up with a growl, gradually getting more aroused yet angry hearing the boy cry out in pain at the harshness of the pull.

 

"Did I tell you to kneel, stupid bitch?!" Minseok gnarls, baring his teeth at the boy who is not even daring for one second to look past the crook of his neck. "Huh? You don't wanna talk?"

 

Chen is taken aback by the sudden change in behavior. He really had a small glint of hope last night that Minseok wouldn't be like the others, but it seems like it was just a façade and he's just as perverted and torturous as the other Masters.

 

Minseok's furrowed eyebrows and scrunched nose are carefully replaced with a soft forced smile. He clicks his tongue gingerly and the younger doesn't understand why and how he managed to completely change in 2 seconds. Chen suspects he might suffer from some psychological disorder. More so, when the grip of his locks gets looser and the hand is quickly moved to his cheek, caressing it daintily.

 

"Chennie..." the older starts, sighing deeply. "Why aren't you responding?" Minseok pouts, continuing to brush his fingers over his cheek, seldomly touching those soft lips. "I guess... if you don't want to talk...You won't need your teeth, hm?" he grins.

 

The younger's eyes widen in horror and he shoots the other a horrified look for the first time that day. Minseok's smile has turned into a sadistic smirk. It's the last thing he sees before he feels a harsh slap against his cheek, that sends a bolt of pain through his whole face and he can swear that the older's nails scratched his skin.

 

"Ah..." it's the only thing he manages to whimper out, as tears start flowing out of his eyes. "..No... I'll...I'll talk...Forgive me, M-Masㅡ"

 

He can't even finish his sentence before he feels an even harsher slap on his other cheek, sending him flying to the floor. He could swear no one has slapped him like this before. Not even Miss K.

 

Minseok looks down at him with a disgusted glare in his eyes, deep inside feeling sorry for hurting the boy, yet he cannot overlook eavesdropping. This could cost him everything. If this boy gets away and spreads his secret, surely other people will start talking. What does a little stupid boy know anyways? Chen doesn't fear him beyond their established relationship. He has absolutely nothing to lose except his life. He would definitely report him to the police and then the others in his branch will start talking, ruining him. He doesn't need that. He doesn't care if he has to hurt this angel, to imprint his own impurity within him, break him and never put him back together.

 

"Bend over. Get on the bed and bend over with your ass up, underwear down." Minseok commands and that one second where Chen just looks up at him with his eyebrows frowned and his eyes firey and full of hatred send him over the edge, making the man snap his belt on the parquet. The sound is so loud it echoes throughout the room. "Don't defy me like that. I own you."

 

Chen clenches his fists, his mind now a ball of fury and immense hate. He doesn't even feel frightened anymore. He is just mad, absolutely fuming with how much he loathes Minseok for leading him to believe something else, for giving him a last bit of hope before showing his true colours today. Yet he obeys. He does so because it's the only thing he can do well.

 

He knows he cannot escape. He knows if he doesn't listen, something even worse could happen. This man is a criminal. He has men killing for him. That scar on his body must be related to that. For a second, Chen wishes that whoever carved that mark on Minseok would have killed him.

 

These are his thoughts as he gets on the bed, his legs shaking and his cheeks burning with pain and anger. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror besides the bed and realizes that his whole face is red and his cheekbones are imprinted with faint scratches oozing thin blood mixed with his own salty tears which are no longer falling, but are drying up on the abused skin.

 

"Faster. I'm getting impatient." Minseok mockingly affirms and Chen wishes he could have the power to turn back at yell 'fuck you' at him, but at the same time he thinks the older might actually want to do that so he doesn't want to force his hand.

 

The younger gets on all fours and in a swift motion he drags his underwear down to the crevice behind his knees. He doesn't even feel ashamed or embarrassed. Whatever Minseok wants to do, he just wants him to get over with it fastly.

 

"What a fucking pity. I wish I could call you whore, but your asshole is definitely virgin by the looks of it. So fucking gorgeous. What degrading thing could I even call you?... You're making my job much more difficult.." Minseok complains, sinking his fingers into the soft flawless skin of Chen's buttocks.

 

Chen looks over his shoulder for a second and catches Minseok grinning widely at his backside and he gets flustered up. He thinks that it's absolutely unfair how gorgeous this tyrant is. If he could compare his Master to a mythical creature it would definitely be the fallen angel, Lucifer. He's as beautiful as he is evil. The younger's heart tightens with disgust at himself for still thinking Minseok is mesmerizing even in moments when he's abusing him. He hates him. He hates him so much, yet his touches don't feel wrong. It's a conflicting feeling ㅡ he has never been touched like that before and even if Minseok's words are horrible, his fingertips feel dainty against the bare skin.

 

"What would you call yourself, Chennie?" Minseok asks, his palm running along his thighs, then back to his ass, going all the way up to his lower back and then up his spine. "Answer."

 

"Nothing." the younger responds lowly, his throat constricting, mostly trying to defy his Master with the answer.

 

"Nothing? Hmm... That cannot be done." Minseok concludes. "Oh! Chennie... wait I just got it..." he chuckles. "...So you want me to call you 'nothing', because you are aware that it's exactly what you are - a no one. You're nothing without me. Hm? You're just a poor slave. You represent nothing to society. No one gives a fuck about what I could do to you - I could rape, I could break, I could kill you and no one would know. No one cares about you..."

Chen's eyes are fixed on the blanket with which he had been covered the whole night. A blanket which he didn't have on when he fell asleep. Who else could have put it on him besides Minseok? And why? Why did he let him sleep in his own bed? Why did he kiss him so tenderly last night? Why did he tell him that he won't do anything that Chen won't like? Why did he give him hope, just to shatter it right before his eyes for an insignificant mistake?

 

Chen's eyes well up with tears hearing how lowly Minseok thinks of him. Exactly what he thought ㅡ his Master thinks he's just a piece of meat, nothing more nothing less. A nobody.

 

But....

 

"...Only I care about you." Minseok finishes, startling the other.

 

Chen feels how another weight sits down on the bed next to him and when he turns his head around he sees Minseok's bare back. He heard a loud noise as the business man throws his belt across the room, hitting another mirror which he breaks, pieces scattering all over the floor in sharp shards.

 

'What is going on... what is going on with him...' Chen thinks to himself and he doesn't know if he should turn around or remain in the same position.

 

Minseok clears his throat, his head starting to pound with ache. He stopped right when he was supposed to, Chen's answer triggering old and painful memories of the time when a certain someone that was supposed to love and protect young Minseok kept refering to him as a 'nobody'. That was the moment when he woke up from his anger-induced trance and realized he was about to hurt Chen badly, he was close to raping and stripping him of all his humanity. And for what? Why? Why would he hurt the only person whose touch made him feel human for once? That thought his scar didn't make him look like a monster? Truthfully, monsters don't need scars to be discovered ㅡ they just...exist. And Minseok feels like the most grotesque beast the Universe has ever seen.

 

His gaze meets the broken mirror in front of him and he can't even recognize himself any longer ㅡ his usually perfectly styled ebony hair is messy and toussled in all directions, his veins proeminent on his arms and neck, his face seems like it has aged 10 years in the span of 10 minutes and his body is sweaty and full of a red flush. His scar is more visible and more disgusting than ever. With the corner of his eye he takes a glimpse at Chen who is now sitting quietly, frightened, staring at his back, not knowing what to do. Minseok feels like dying right in that moment.

 

"I am a monster that deserves all the hate the world has to offer. Yours included." the older claims, getting up on his feet and walking barefoot to the other side of the room to retrive his belt.

 

Chen notices the millions of broken shards that will never be mended and believes it's...funny. A metaphor for both of their lives. And for a second, through all that hatred he carries in his heart for the betrayal Minseok caused him... he still finds the power to speak.

 

"Wait..." he utters faintly, gripping the older's attention who turns away with confused eyes, panting with all his body, probably from the anger attack he just had. "...you'll cut your feet. Wait until I manage to pick up all the shards..." Chen continues, getting off the bed and dragging his underwear back in place. He doesn't even look at Minseok as he goes past him, stepping elegantly and carefully through the broken pieces, kneeling down and starting to gather them in his small palms one by one by one......

 

The latter watches him. It's all he can do. Watch as the abused tries to mend things back without any success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> I want to clarify some things ㅡ I am not writing this story to depict a stereotypical slave/master relationship in the BDSM sense of the words - both of the characters have got into their position while having no specific/clear idea of what that relationship means, so Minseok and Jongdae have conflicting feelings that oscilate throughout the story. While I know it might get confusing, besides the "sex" part (that I am sure everyone else is waiting for), I am also trying to put some light on the mental disorders that Minseok suffers from (PTSD /Anger Management Issues) that affect his judgement. I would like to highlight more aspects, but at the same time I want people to try to find the deeper meaning of the story themselves. As I have said before, I do not condone this relationship and I absolutely recommend you'd stay away from something like this. If you have any more questions, please let me know.


	4. Der Meister

One day passes. Two days. Three. 

 

Chen is getting accustomed to his new life. Mainly because it's quiet. Nothing really happens. And in a way, that scares him.

 

Ever since the incident, he hasn't really seen Minseok. He only saw him once the day after what happened, but it was a brief encounter. Chen tried to greet him, but the latter cut him off instantly, by calling someone on the phone and ignoring him. Then he left. And up until now, he hasn't come back.

 

The maids told the boy that the boss left him a list of things he should do. Household chores like sweeping the floors, cleaning the bathroom... ordinary things. Chen didn't mind them. These were rewards in his case thinking back of the life he used to live as a pet in training. 

 

But it all seemed strange.. and it wasn't just Minseok's missing presence... It was the whole empty feeling in his stomach. An unexplainable, exhausting feeling. It probably wasn't even empty. It was something else.

 

He did his job. Gracefully one could say. But there was no one who would praise or appreciate him for it and that was unfamiliar to Chen. He could even say he kind of missed Minseok's stern voice. Even with whatever happened that time when he lost control, his Master was still the only one who showed him a little bit of gratitude and appreciation.

 

The maids were all lovely. Young women, probably as poor as him, but they did their job and explained that "Mister Kim had never done anything wrong to them and he is stern, yet calm and collected". They did mention that he is used to having sudden mood swings, however, they have never been physically hurt by him. Plus, he pays well.

 

Chen will surely not get the same treatment, because he's not a simple maid. He doesn't have the choice to leave, he won't be paid for his services. If something, Minseok paid to keep him alive, first of all. He is as legally as it is illegal, Minseok's propriety.

 

But what kind of owner leaves his propriety unattended? Not being told what to do was mindblowing for Chen. Something he has never encountered before. And it felt... actually it didn't feel right.

 

He didn't purposefully love nor like his Master. He disliked him. Very much. He disliked him for what the terms and conditions of his life made him to be. He frustrated Chen. Before anything else, Minseok is a criminal. He said it himself. Subtily, but he did. He is a danger to society and mostly to Chen, but who is the boy to deny him? Who is the boy to refuse to do anything he was urged to do by Minseok? The one who owned him? He has to come at peace with that. At least, he didn't force him into anything just yet. 

 

But at the same time, Chen lives in this constant unbearable anxiety that one day the Master will lose his temper yet again and take what's most precious to him forcefully. His virginity transformed from his kryptonite to his personal nightmare. It's almost like he doesn't feel pure and innocent still having it anymore. He feels like a target, an injured prey waiting for the wolf to eat it and end its suffering.

 

Perhaps, that was Minseok's plan all along. To torment him, to keep him in this constant waiting phase in which Chen can only pray that he doesn't return home during an anger attack. He lies awake at night, in the same bed in which Minseok called him a nothing, almost raped away his virginity and almost beat him. Almost. Yet, not quite.

 

Minseok, on the other hand, ran away for the exact same reasons. Because as much as he wanted to hurt his trophy, he wasn't a true monster that would take pleasure in Chen's pleads and distressed cries. He wants to make him cry, he wants to make him cry and yell until he passes out. But he wants Chen to awake up after that and have a smile on his face. To consent to everything. And Minseok is aware that such a thing cannot happen without gaining his trust.

 

But what kind of trust could he even gain from a slave? Why does he need it anyways? Isn't Chen his? His propriety? He owns him. He owns him as legally as possible in the world he lives in. Why does he care what the other wants? Why does he want Chen not to hate him so much? What is the reason?

 

Minseok gradually becomes afraid that he might be feeling some sort of affection to the boy. Not just physical, but mental. It scares him how much he can think of Chen, how his small smile and his melodic little laughter from the first night he brought him home ring in his ears, how the tormented, full of hatred eyes that burned into him when he lost control haunt him before he falls asleep... It's terrifying how much control everything Chen did has over his being. And he hates it. He wants it to go away. He wants away from it as fast as he can.

 

But he knows that now, it's not possible. Because if he shuns Chen away, it means his father will win. It means his father will put his dirty claw on the young boy and ruin him exactly like he did to little Minseok. He doesn't want that for Chen.

 

"Pardon me, boss..." the thick accent of the Chinese man interrupts his thoughts. Minseok clears his throat and frowns discreetly at the doctor, who is wiping his bloodied gloved hands on his white apron, staining it with ruby red. "...it appears that they have poisoned him."

 

There on the autopsy table laid the man Minseok yelled at through the phone 3 days ago. The one who brought out all the demons in him. The one that made him lose control. Except... he was just a messenger through which these feelings were cascaded upon Minseok. The real problem was still alive and breathing. And wanted to destroy Minseok.

 

"Sure they did." the feline eyed adds, a faint disgusted grin on his face. "They knew he was coming."

 

Yixing takes his mask off and wipes the sweat off of his forehead with the clean part of the glove. He raises an eyebrow at his boss' lost eyes. He didn't seem present. 

 

"Anything happened?..." he requests, not sure if he really wanted to hear the real story.

 

"Nothing that concerns you, doctor." Minseok cut him off and, in some ways, Yixing is glad. True. It didn't concern him, so why bother? As long as he keeps the boss happy, his family is safe. He doesn't need to know any other details.

 

The business man takes another look at the corpse on Zhang's necropsy table. He glares at the deep bloodied cut, at the organs and guts still oozing out of his body. Pink, violet, red, white. He wonders how many men he actually killed with cold blood out of his orders. But he doesn't feel any sympathy, nor distress. He doesn't feel anything at all. If he didn't do it, it would be him in that place. His body split open, organs spilling out.

 

"The smell is horrendous." he scrunches his nose in blatant disgust. "Maybe if he wasn't so fucking stupid and gullible this wouldn't have happened. I would say it's a shame, but he was one of my weakest men. Pathetic." Minseok brushes off the whole situation. Yixing sighs as he watches the older prance around the room nervously.

 

"He did fight back from what I've noticed... but..." Zhang continues, reluctant to end the sentence.

 

"But what, Zhang? But what?" Minseok flicks his attention back on his inferior, eyes wide and full of fury. He felt blood boiling in his veins again. Like 3 days ago. He knows what Yixing will say.

 

"...his men... you know whom..."

 

"Say his name Zhang. Say it. Right now. Say it." the feline eyed dares him, not flinching a tad bit noticing how Yixing's posture sulkened in regret.

 

"Lu Han's men. They are considerably stronger. I am sure you are aware of that as well. In addition, I believe he works with your faㅡ"

 

Minseok takes his expensive coat from the hanger and turns to the door which he opens brutally, leaving Yixing speechless. The vibrations from how strongly Minseok forced the door open, shake the cadaver on the necropsy table, almost looking like he moved slightly on its own. 

 

The doctor puts his glasses back on quietly and proceeds to sew the corpse back together.

 

Minseok goes straight to the elevator, meaning to climb onto the roof of the hospital. He likes the chilly feeling of the wind brushing against his skin and through his air while he smokes, staring at the other rooftops of Seoul's buildings, mentally satisfied at the fact that he has left his monopole over the whole city. But at what cost? At what cost is Seoul at his feet if the rest of the country is ruled by others? And what about China being currently owned by his deadly rival in a partnership with his father? 

 

He feels furious. He feels frantic. He needs to release all of these feelings somehow. Yet, he can't. He can't do that without hurting Chen at home. But time has passed quickly. It's been 3 days already since he left without any reasons or explanations. He wonders how Chen is doing. Does he feel better? Does he hate him less? 

 

The ache in his chest grows at those thoughts and it infuriates him. He wishes he had never gone to that auction. He wishes he had never seen Chen's flawless face and body. He wishes he had never witnessed his angelic smile. He wishes Chen had never bend down to pick up all the shards of what he broke. He wishes Chen had never been a part of his life.

 

But he is. And now, as much as he would love to let go, Minseok cannot. All his heart tells him to do is to protect Chen. To protect him of all evil in the world and that means to protect Chen from him as well. Minseok keeps asking himself a single question over and over again.

 

"Are really all parts of me evil?"

 

Would he have been different if not for what happened in his early life or would he still be the demon he is today? He will never know. But what he knows right now is that it's hard to survive, it's hard to breathe and to function without seeing Chen. Even for a second. He needs him like air.

 

So he returns to his condo anxiously. The road to his home seemed neverending and even Chanyeol with his witty jokes and comfortable silence weren't helping at all. Minseok's mind was engulfed in thoughts that couldn't leave him in peace. He even wondered if Chen would still be home where he left him.

 

Pressing the password to the entrance of his house felt like a complicated equation. In that moment he could even swear he forgot it. Yet, when the door clicked open, he pushed it quietly, calmly, almost like not wanting to disturb whoever was into the house, almost like the apartment didn't belong to him anymore. His heart thumps fastly in his chest and he hates that feeling. The anxiety kills him and he knows it's mainly because his mental state, rather than anything. But, when his eyes meet Chen's figure crouched down, trying to reach an impossible corner which he had to clean, something inside him shifts and a serenity dawns over his whole being.

 

He stares at the young boy, taking in his chocolate brown curls bouncing on is forehead, the perfect eyebrows furrowed in concentration and long curled eyelashes guarding the tranquility of his hazel eyes, the kittenish tip of his tongue pressed between his pink lips and cheekbones glistening with a sheer veil of sweat. 

 

Just... beautiful. A beauty like Minseok has never seen before. His Chen. His.

 

The younger notices an unfamiliar shadow casting over him so he turns around softly towards the mysterious body. It's Minseok.

 

Chen's eyes widen and he is left speechless. He gets up fastly from the floor, intertwining his palms in front of his body and bowing deeply. He feels... relieved seeing Minseok back. He doesn't know why.

 

"Master, welcome back." he utters, his voice sounding like a sweet song to the older's ears.

 

Minseok keeps gazing at him, unable to respond for a while. Chen looks right back at him, his lips slightly parted in confusion, not knowing what to say or do. He thinks his Master might be mad at him for something.

 

"I.. I did all you asked me to do..." he adds, bashfully looking down to his feet and the marble floor.

 

The older's heart breaks a little at the change of tonality in Chen's voice. He seems afraid, reluctant to say the wrong thing. He realizes that whatever he did 3 days ago has left a deep imprint into the boy's mind. And he can't change that.

 

He takes a few steps forward towards his trophy and when he gets too close, Chen flinches a little. 

 

But Minseok doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to caress him, to feel his skin, to look into his eyes, even if they're full of anger and hate. 

 

The feline eyed runs his thumb along the younger's pretty jawline softly, his insides churning at the daintiness of his skin. He notices that his cheeks are still grazed and bruised from the slaps from 3 days ago and he sighs, feeling ashamed of himself. 

 

Chen looks up at him shyly, meeting Minseok's enamoured eyes. They confuse him. He doesn't understand why one day Minseok would be close to ruining him, then he'd leave for 3 days and only now he would come back and act like Chen is the love of his life. His head and heart are full of conflicting feelings.

 

"My treasure... I missed you." Minseok whispers quietly, too quietly for his own liking, but it has a certain effect on Chen, because the young boy's gaze softens up and his cheeks go red. The older smiles faintly before leaning into a ginger kiss in which he tastes every inch of the curly haired's plump lips, drinking into the way they taste and feel.

 

Chen lets himself be carried away by the sudden affection and kisses back, feeling like moments like this are rare and he won't get as many while he's with Minseok. Plus, it felt good to be touched and kissed gently for once in his life. The older proceeds to tangle his fingers in those beautiful messy curls, his other hand wrapping around Chen's tiny waist pulling him closer hungrily. It was becoming hard to breathe into the kiss, yet no one wanted to lose any momentum of this shortlasting bliss.

 

After a while, when it became insufferable and Chen was whimpering breathlessly, Minseok pulled back to gaze at him again, to read the expression in his eyes ㅡ but it was impossible to determine what the boy was feeling. It felt like a thunderstorm going inside those warm orbs.

 

"I want you now. I need you." Minseok affirmed, not like a command, but like a confession.

 

Chen just stared at him back, not knowing how to react. He couldn't say no. And, after all, he didn't really want to say no anyways. What his Master said seemed sincere, like a question more than a demand. Why did it matter who took away his virginity anyways? He knows he will probably either end up dead or ruined beyond repair in this man's presence. He might as well choose to enjoy Minseok being as normal as possible as much as he can.

 

The boy's position sulkens a little bit. He remembers that his Master left him. Left him without any explanation.

 

"Why did you leave?" he whispers, forgetting his position and repercussions. His tone is visibly hurt and both him and Minseok don't understand why. 

 

"I didn't want to...to hurt you..." the older responds, brushing his fingers through the latter's curls soothingly, almost exasperatingly soft.

 

Chen shoots him back a stern look. The same firey, angry look from 3 days ago. The one Minseok hates more than anything in the world. The look that has the power to strangle his heart and encase it with painful thorns. Chen's hatred for him.

 

"Why?" the boy questions, the look not going away, even though he's trying to keep a calm composure as much as he can. He doesn't believe Minseok. He doesn't believe in this sudden compassion and sympathy. It's just one of his many manipulative faces he uses to get what he wants. However, why would he use it if he can achieve anything regarding Chen through less? He doesn't need to keep promises, he doesn't need to go away just for his slave's safety? And yet...

 

"I don't know." it dawns upon him. 

 

He doesn't know. He doesn't know why he's sacrificing parts of his daily routine, of himself just for the sake of a pet. The pet he owns. The pet that is supposed to do whatever his heart desires.

 

Minseok latches back hungrily onto the younger's lips, his grip on his cheeks becoming harsher and harsher with each bite of the lip or flick of his tongue. When he bites a bit too hard on the meaty part of Chen's bottom lip, the younger moans lowly, unconsciously giving Minseok access to the inside of his mouth which he starts exploring insatiably. Without even realizing, he is pushing the boy slowly, robotically towards the master bedroom ㅡ on the same hallways onto which he walked when he wanted to punish Chen by beating him until he bleeds and bruises with his belt, towards the same room in which Chen was slapped so hard across his face the bruises and grazes of nails still in full glory even after days.

 

Chen leans casually into the kiss, however his brain and heart were yelling, weeping at his misery. He is aware that he was never made to be made love to, to be loved in general. The only thing he has ever wished for was someone to love him genuinely, unconditionally. To feel the non-forced softness and tenderness he read about in some books that he managed to put his hands onto when he was younger. But such a thing doesn't exist in his life. So he has to play pretend. He has to pretend that Minseok loves and cares and wants to protect him. Yet he knows that is not the case.

 

When Minseok pulls back, he notices the boy's bloodshot and tear stained eyes through which he can make out a hazy, dazed expression. He feels like he will never understand what Chen really wants, what he really feels. It's all so peculiar and maybe Minseok's brain wasn't made to distinguish other feelings other than fear, disgust and pain. And surprisingly, there is none of the three in those chocolate orbs.

 

"Strip." Minseok commands, for the first time that day. It comes naturally. He doesn't need to put on some sort of a dominant mask. This is how sex has always been for him. 

 

Chen obeys immediately, his movements fluid and fast, dragging off all of his clothes in the blink of an eye and waiting patiently to be inspected, to be touched, to be felt. He didn't have any other choice.

 

The latter doesn't take too long to stare at him. Of course, he runs his gaze onto significantly important aspects of the younger's still-growing body such as his sturdy arms, uncanny for a young boy like him, his pretty light-brown nipples, probably never touched by any fingers except the boy's own, his proeminent ribs and pelvic bone, his soft pretty cock and curvy hips, delicious thighs and slightly bow-legs. But it's all fast, almost like Minseok doesn't want to feast his eyes that have only seen murder and abuse onto the purity of the latter's innocent body. Isn't it enough that it's gonna be eternally tainted by him?

 

Chen notices the lost look in his Master's eyes and for a split second he wonders if there's something wrong with how he looks like or if Minseok decided he doesn't like him. He doesn't know why it makes him sad and frustrated. Why does he care? He's nothing but a hole to Minseok anyways. He shouldn't care how Minseok finds him to be.

 

However, the older takes a step forward while taking his dress shirt off, throwing it aimlessly on the floor, almost a too-harsh throw that startles the young boy a little, then places one of his palms above Chen's navel, brushing his thumb onto the end of his sternum soothingly. It makes the latter flustered and he hates it.

 

"You're really ... really gorgeous." Minseok states, leaning into the crook of the boy's neck and kissing him softly, sending shivers down his spine. His tongue starts exploring the salty skin, leaving wet traces all over his neck, his proeminent Adam's apple, his bony clavicles all the day down to his nipples, relishing in the ginger way his pet moans when he takes one of the brown nubs into his mouth sucking on it delicately. His other hand caresses Chen's thigh slowly, the unfamiliar hairless skin making Minseok's heart tighten in a way that tells him what they're doing is wrong.

 

Chen is just utterly confused at the gentleness of Minseok's touches and kisses. He is taken aback by how tenderly he's being caressed, how carefully his Master is treating his sensitive nipples and how his fingers brush daintly against his skin. The innocent pleasure of these things create a knot into his tummy and he feels his cock stirring with interest as he vociferates his emotions through soft whimpers and delicious moans that Minseok cannot get enough of.

 

"Lay down on the bed." the older commands yet again, pointing his finger dumbly towards the expensive mattress covered in soft silk. Chen obeys once again, laying down and elongating his svelte flawless limbs, his body breaking into goosebumps at the sudden feeling of the cold silk under him. Minseok watches him with hungry eyes, longing, yearning to see him break under him. "My most precious treasure." he claims, not daring to take his eyes off of the curly haired angel on his sheets as he unbuckles his belt. Chen smiles weakly at the compliment, not sure whether to take it seriously or as a reminder that he is owned by this seductive criminal.

 

Minseok doesn't waste a lot of time getting out of his own clothes, one by one throwing them recklessly to the floor, not caring of the mess he makes around him. They were burning on his skin, he just wanted them off so he could latch onto that perfect untouched body. Those miles of skin all his. Only his. Forever.

 

Chen blushes bashfully seeing his Master fully naked for the first time in his life. He looks just as good as he'd expected him to ㅡ the well-worked torso encrusted with his deep and faded-pink scar going all the way above his hardening thick cock, bulky thighs, long straight legs and strong arms. He looks well-groomed, Chen could even compare him to a royal, a prince he once read about in a fairytale book. It's just that Minseok's beautiful, stern face with his icy cold eyes, thick eyebrows, small nose and strawberry mouth, framed by his coal-black locks in addition to his (Chen could say) perfect body, made him look like something out of a daydream. The young boy could even swear that for a second he forgot who Minseok really was and felt his heart fall in love with him deeply, but that went away in a split moment when his state of bliss was interrupted by the sudden shift of the mattress when his Master dipped his knee into it, trying to tower over him.

 

Chen felt small, insignificant under Minseok's imposing presence hovering over on all fours, looking down at him like he was a mere nothing and he doesn't know why that breaks him into pieces. It's just that he looks like a dream, but he's just a fierce nightmare.

 

"Why are you even crying?" Minseok scoffs, slight disgust and frustration apparent in his tone. 

 

Was he? Chen didn't even realize he was crying, but when his Master asks him in such a manner, he starts feeling the burning sensation running along his grazed, bruised skin. Minseok's fingers find their way to his face, eager to brush the tears away, but Chen flinches and hisses, feeling pain from the sudden contact against the injuries.

 

Minseok sits up on his knees, tilting his head to the side and chuckling pathetically. He folds his arms at his chest.

 

"Then stop crying if you don't want them to burn." he replies, almost like reading Chen's mind.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." the younger utters weakly, feeling powerless.

 

"Stop apologizing or I'm gonna give you a million reasons to apologize." Minseok's tone becomes even more serious and scary and Chen decides to just shut his mouth.

 

When the feline eyed notices that his pet has stopped weeping and he is just sitting calmly, waiting for something, anything, he resumes his position, starting to kiss Chen's face softly, almost too soft for his own liking, but at the same time the flawless freckled skin under his lips felt blissful. He relished in the way his mouth dipped into the squishiness of the latter's cheeks and the way the younger's eyebrow beauty mark felt under his kiss. Something about Chen made him extremely tender and it frustrated him. It made the younger uneasy as well. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry under his fake affection.

 

"Why are you being so gentle, Sir?" Chen finally gathers all the courage he has in his weak body and asks, immediately regretting it when Minseok's stern gaze shoots back at him.

 

"Do you want me to hurt you? Is that what you want?" Minseok responds, his right hand searching for the belt that he left around the headboard. Chen's eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically whispering "no please" continuously. Minseok smirks at him mischeviously and grips both ends of the belt tightly, his veins bulging. Chen whimpers at the sight and subconsciously hides his face behind his palms, fearing that Minseok might slap him across his cheeks with it.

 

A moment later, the Master brushes his hands away, Chen still keeping his eyes shut tight, praying that the older isn't so cruel. Minseok grips both of his wrists and places them above his head keeping them pinned there.

 

"S-sir...please... d-don't... I beg you...." the younger sobs, stuttering and not knowing how to plead more eagerly.

 

Minseok chuckles carelessly. He ultimately wraps the belt around the fragile wrists of the boy, looking down with a smile at Chen as he slowly opens his eyes meeting his Master's gaze.

 

"Did I say I was going to hurt you? No. Why are you assuming then?" 

 

"I...I..." Chen stutters dumbly.

 

"Tsk." Minseok clicks his tongue, his lips proceeding to hover over the boy's chest, his hot breath fanning above those light-brown perky nipples still glistening with some saliva from Minseok's mouth. "If you wouldn't rush and you'd look past my appearance..." 

 

Chen frowns at those words. Is he for real?! He's acting like he wasn't trying to rape and beat him three days ago.

 

"But Master... you almost did horrible things to me a short while ago." Chen states, taking Minseok aback with his boldness. 

 

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? Who taught you to be like this? Hmm... I guess this is what they meant by saying you're untrained." the older continues his path, almost unaffected by the other's words, licking all over Chen's sternum, ribs, above his navel and continuing down on the skin where his happy trail used to be ㅡ now just a faint reminder by some hairs finally prickling out of his skin. "Why did they even force you to wax your whole body?!" Minseok rolls his eyes, sinking his fingers into the sides of Chen's pelvic bone, causing the younger to whimper. "This is so unappealing." he comments, making the latter blush in embarrassment at being called that straightforward. "You look like a preteen boy."

 

"I'm sorry, Sir. They told me that's how the buyers like their pets..." Chen replies, his long eyelashes batting innocently, a soft pout on his lips caused by Minseok's annoyance with his lack of necessary body hair.

 

"Disgusting old hags with their absolutely perverted fantasies. I thought I was a nasty pervert, but at least I don't wanna fuck children like they do. Pathetic scums I'm gonna gut them with my own haㅡ" Minseok kept ranting through gritted teeth, stopping only when he noticed the horrified expression on his trophy's face who was staring at him in shock. 

 

What was the weirdest part is the fact that Minseok lost all the control over his mind state after seeing how terrified his boy was looking at him. It was almost like all his anger was taken away with one look being thrown at him. His eyebrows raise and his mouth hangs agape. Something shifts inside of him.

 

"How did you...How did you do that?" he questions, grabbing Chen's wrist and pulling him to sit facing him.

 

"D-do what?..."

 

"You... you ..." Minseok tries to reply, but he's shocked by the way Chen made him forget everything he wanted to do, stopped what could have been a deep anger attack that would leave him seeing red and exchanged it for another side of him. Chen calmed him with just one look and he didn't understand why. Something started feeling wrong.

 

Something changed in Minseok in that moment. A moment where he realizes that Chen is a trigger to one of his most sensitive parts of his mind, someone that makes him lose himself. He sees the boy differently now.

 

But to Chen, Minseok was just a puzzle with a load of pieces missing, a bomb that any wrong move could make it explode. He didn't feel hate, nor anger towards him. He felt scared, helpless. It felt like he was locked into an asylum with only one patient that is obsessed with hurting and tormenting him. His personal demon.

 

"Chen, I..." Minseok starts, his tone hopeful as a crooked grin installs on his face. It made him look even creepier than before. "You did something...no one else has done before..." he continues, his black locks falling into his eyes filled with irreparable madness.

 

"I..I didn't do anything, Master.." Chen shakes his head and he shrieks when Minseok wraps his hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss that feels venomous, disgusting. In that moment, Chen felt like he wanted Minseok to beat him, to rape him, to kill him. To do anything besides this crazy sudden affection that is so toxic, he feels like he can't breathe anymore.

 

"You did, Chen...my Chen...my treasure..." Minseok continues, his mouth tugged into a bright grin, but eyes filled with a storm of conflicting emotions. "I think I..." he continues, raising one eyebrow, almost like he was a caricature. "..I think I...."

 

Chen shakes his head frantically, murmuring continuous "no"s as Minseok goes along with his confession. The boy doesn't even realize that he's full on crying right now, anticipating what his Master will say through his madness.

 

"I think I love you, Chen." he concludes, clawing at the boy's locks as tears fall down on his face and pulling him harshly into another destructive kiss which the latter finds so bitter.

 

Chen knows there's no hope left for him. He knows that when a mad man falls in love with someone, the only way out is death. 

 

He sobs as Minseok pulls away and leaves him there, staring dumbly at the mirror next to the bed where he can notice the way his eyes are red and filled with salty rivers of tears, his bruised cheeks and injuries infected and red under the pressure of the liquid. They are throbbing and pulsing. Then, he shifts his attention on Minseok who is searching for something in a drawer across the room, scanning his back, his ass, his legs. That's all he can do. Look while he's waiting for the inevitable. His hands are tied and probably his destiny is tied as well to this lunatic. What is there to do? Now he prays he would get killed.

 

When Minseok turns back around, he still has a dreamy grin on his still-flawless face as he prances elegantly back to the bed, watching Chen from under his ebony strands fallen into his face. 

 

"Treasure... on your knees..." he commands, using a soft tone. Chen has never changed his position faster, even though his hands were tied and hurting, he tried his best to balance himself on his elbows, as not to fall down head first into the mattress. 

 

He sighs quietly, mentally thanking the Universe for not being able to see what is about to happen. He knows what Minseok will do. He can hear him whispering things, but it's all white noise. He cannot concentrate. He feels scared, he feels unprepared, yet... he wants it. He wants it more so Minseok can return to his normal, stern, cold state of being. To shift back to the ruthless man he was three days ago. Chen cannot believe he'd rather prefer that man over this crazy side of Minseok. 'He loves him'...what a joke...only a fabrication of madness could make him utter such a strong confession.

 

Minseok gazes at Chen's backside mesmerized. He still cannot get over how flawless and spotless his skin is except from some constelations of beauty marks running along from his back to his butt. He sinks his fingers into the marshmellow softness of the younger's buttcheeks, spreading them apart to take a look at his tight virgin hole, a sight which was so beautiful and pure to the older. He has never seen anyone quite this dainty and pure.

 

"What a shame... What I shame that I get to have this piece of perfection." Minseok comments, his tone low and apologetic.

 

Chen looks over his shoulder for a second and clears his throat, trying to mimic the innocent, dumb pet he's supposed to be.

 

"Don't say that...Master..." he almost spits through his teeth, just wanting all of this to be over. He wants it gone, he wants all this fake affection that is tormenting him to be gone. He wants to feel something other than fear. He longs for pain, he longs for Minseok acting like himself, not whoever this is.

 

Minseok laughs. "You know it's true. I kind of wished you were used and broken before me. But I appreciate you letting me be your first and last." 

 

Chen shivers hearing the last three words. First and last. He needs to spend his life in the claws of a demon, of a criminal, of a... 

 

Before he can continue naming Minseok all the awful things he is, he feels a sudden chilly feeling around his rim. He gasps audibly, clenching his asscheeks. The Master chuckles.

 

"Relax. I'm trying to get you open. Have you done this before?" 

 

"Never, Sir." Chen replies, sighing deeply after, the full realization that Minseok's words are true finally hitting him like a brick. 

 

Minseok smiles, knowing the pet won't see him and continues applying lube to his hole, marvelling at the soft pink skin like it is some kind of a work of art. When he manages to insert one finger in, he is taken aback by how tight and warm the insides are. His cock stirrs with interest and he feels it dripping precum against his scar. Chen is scrumptious. A pure innocent angel ready to be marked and tainted by the lunatic devil.

 

"Minseok would have loved to get this...." the Master claims, a bolt of something running through Chen's heart at the sound of the sentence rolling off the man's tongue.

 

He frantically turns his head back, looking over his shoulder almost like believing that the man behind him was totally someone else physically.

 

"Wha....then who am I...am I talking to?.." Chen shivers, his laced wrists fighting to be freed.

 

"Oh?" the older raises his eyebrows. 

 

"Master.. who.. who are you?" 

 

"Me? Didn't Minseok tell you about me?..." the man tilts his head, forcefully inserting two more fingers into Chen's asshole, making the young boy cry out in pain, tears shooting out of his eyes. It stang and burned like Hell. The feline eyed didn't seem fazed, actually, his expression didn't change one bit. "I'm Xiumin."

 

Chen's whole face was scorching hot and the pain in his ass combined with the utter confusion and horror of talking to whoever Minseok was identifying as in that moment made him want to literally die. "Of course you are..." he chuckled sarcastically to himself yet trying to hold back his tears. He was contemplating begging the man to just punch him so hard that he passes out then he can do whatever the fuck he wants with his body.

 

"Minseok really hates me, doesn't he?...I don't blame him. I come out at the worst times possible." the latter laughs and Chen doesn't even bother to look back at him. He just lets his head fall above his belted wrists, praying to God and all Saints to save him. "Huh? You asleep?" the older tangles his fingers into his curls and pulls back harshly, making the boy shout. "You don't like that? Maybe you'll like this." and he starts fucking him fastly with his fingers, not caring that Chen is a sobbing mess under him. 

 

When he takes out his fingers, a faint streak of blood taints them. The Master looks at it for a brief moments before putting all three of them into his mouth sucking off all the lube and red substance dirtying his hand. Chen feels dizzy, yet he surprisingly appreciates the unbearable pain. It makes him feel alive. It reminds him of Minseok. Not whoever this alter-ego is.

 

"Minseok will be mad at you if you...if you don't take care..." Chen plays along, trying to convince the older to switch to his initial state. He is tired, sad, angry, in pain and scared. Yet he is strong enough to fight back.

 

"Will he? Maybe. Why should I care? He tries to keep me locked into his disgustingly sad mind every single day. I'm tired. I want to have some fun, too." the latter smiles, bending over and licking over Chen's abused rim, sending an unfamiliar bolt of shameful pleasure in the other's groin. He continues by sucking and biting softly around, opening the boy up a bit more, soothing the sudden abuse of his fingers that he was opened to.

 

"He...he paid a lot...for me... He doesn't want me br-broken..." Chen manages to utter through whimpers and induced groans.

 

"We both did. We both own you." 

 

"I only talked to him about it...until now..." Chen looks over his shoulder at the frowned expression on the other's face.

 

"Well... he's busy right now." 

 

"Let me speak with him. For a second." the younger pleads, his eyes hopeful and seemingly kind.

 

Xiumin looks at him, his lips pursed and brows furrowed. He contemplated whether he should just let Minseok take back the control, yet... He fell in love with this young man. And he feels like Minseok has, too. He doesn't know yet. He just knows that Minseok finds him utterly interesting and has a sort of affection that privates him from wanting to hurt the boy too badly.

 

"He doesn't want to." Xiumin lies.

 

"Xiumin..." Chen says softly, faking a smile, trying to sit on his already-merely abused ass without crying. "...please? For me? Don't you love me?..." he bats his eyelashes.

 

The older feels conflicted. These looks and Chen's body language... they are...intoxicating to him. His hands move robotically to untie the belt that Minseok tied around the younger's wrists when he extends his arms. Chen offers him a big bright smile and wraps his arms around his shoulders pulling him onto the mattress into a frenzied kiss.

 

Chen plays pretend all along. He tries to find a way to bring Minseok out once again, the only lucid part of this man's whole mind. If he could bring out Minseok from the first night, it would be ideal. But how? How could he do it.

 

As Xiumin slips his tongue into his mouth while cupping his cheeks softly, Chen remembers.

 

The scar.

 

Without warning, Chen snakes a fragile arm inbetween their pressed bodies and sinks his finger nails into the soft scar tissue, making the other growl in pain and jump away from the kiss, biting the younger's lip harshly in the process, making it burst open and start bleeding like a faucet. But the boy didn't care. He didn't care anymore when he felt the strong hand wrapped around his neck and an even stronger palm against his cheek, making it sting, hurt... Alive. 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the stern tone that Chen was used to echoes in the room. He sighs in relief, even as Minseok's fist tightens around his neck making it harder to breathe. Chen starts seeing black spots, but he doesn't care... he doesn't care.

 

"Welcome back, Master." he utters faintly, before his vision goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> I need a couple of shots after writing this to be honest. I feel like this whole story is confusing and truthfully... it should be. Anyways, I'm gonna let you recover after this. Tell me how many times I made you yell "wtf dude" to your screen during this chapter.


	5. Eins. Zwei. Drei.

One.

 

Two.

 

 

Three.

 

 

Chen uses this system to try his best to wake up from his nightmares every single night. Except, his nightmare begins the moment he opens his eyes, never before. While he sleeps, everything seems peaceful. He's holding hands with someone, someone he knows by face, yet not by character. They're smiling, they're calm, they're relaxed. They feel like they could rule the world together. But they don't.

 

After the dissociation, Minseok has forced himself not to touch Chen anymore. It's been five days and he finds it hard to even look at the younger. He avoids his burning gaze as much as he can, however he is aware that Jongdae wants him to look into his eyes ㅡ Chen wants him to see the hatred, the pain, the confusion. 

 

Ultimately, Minseok is like a ticking bomb. He doesn't know when he'll lose control over his mind again. This problem of his...he never tried to get it treated, he doesn't mention it. He's embarrassed and he feels like it's a major disadvantage for his business. Showing it to Chen weakens him even more. It also gives him more reasons to be aware and private the younger from any interactions to the outside world. He knows too much. And it will get him killed. By no other than Minseok himself.

 

It's funny ㅡ Xiumin usually never comes out. Or when he does, it's a brief moment. Minseok can put him back in place easily, however, it seems that Chen makes it hard for him to control his alter ego.

 

But Xiumin in general is exasperating. He keeps whispering things in Minseok's ears... well... brain. Things that make it hard for the man to sleep at night. He wakes up in cold sweat every morning after having barely slept 3 hours. He has bad dreams every single time ㅡ dreams in which he hurts Chen, he hurts him more than he has done up until now. He doesn't want to do that.

 

Yet, if Chen would have more courage and less dignity, he would kill Minseok in a heartbeat. He would shoot him right in the heart or he would slit his throat with a razor or beat him until he dies. But he doesn't want to have infected blood staining his hands forever and something inside him still counters this idea ㅡ still has a little bit of hope for Minseok. The real Minseok. The one he saw during that first night when he kissed him tenderly. Not the abuser, not Xiumin.

 

But saving him is almost impossible and he can't do it alone. Chen is aware that he needs to get in contact with someone as fast as he can. He doesn't know a lot of people. Actually, the only people he has ever truly met and talked to where the other pets and the Masters. He did hear Minseok talking to a certain 'Zhang' and seldomly to a certain 'D.O', but he doesn't know who those people are. Maybe they might be less insane than his Master? Maybe they would help him? 

 

'Of course not... you're so naïve." he murmurs to himself while scrubbing the marble floor. He prefers this activity over anything that involves physical contact with Minseok.

 

Wasn't it enough that he was forced to sleep in the same bed next to the same person that almost raped and brutally beat him? The same person that made his insides bleed during the dissociation episode making it hard for him to sit or even use the bathroom like a normal being? Minseok is a monster. All sides of him. And he will never be able to forgive him for all the things he has done, is doing and will ever do.

 

Even his image is starting to shift in Chen's eyes ㅡ he isn't as entrancing and gorgeous as he first thought him to be. He seems older, his eyes aren't as shimmery - just two black holes, lifeless. His hair is always messy and he doesn't groom himself as he used to. 

 

On the other hand, Minseok believes that Chen is becoming more and more gorgeous as time passes. He's maturing faster than anyone he has ever seen. His boyish features become manlier and more well-rounded. 

 

Whenever he has some free time, he lounges on the couch, reading a book while Chen is either sweeping the floor or just sitting in his own spot in the white leathered armchair across from Minseok's living room. The older takes seldom glimpses at him and he marvels at the perfect posture and straight face showing no emotion. Ultimately, it feels and looks like Chen is a robot, not a human being. He never meets his eyes.

 

"I searched up the meaning of your name last night." Minseok claims, not taking his eyes off the book. After a while, when he doesn't get a response, his gaze flickers back to his pet, burning into him ardently, yet... Chen doesn't look up.

 

The older furrows his eyebrows at the defiance, clearing his throat, yet not stirring the latter's attention in any way.

 

"It means 'dawn' or in other cases... 'tremendous'. Do you think it fits you, Chen?" Minseok tilts his head to the side, a bold smirk on his face.

 

The younger looks up. The same ablaze glare that wipes the smile off the Master's face.

 

"My name isn't 'Chen'." he responds bitterly. 

 

The feline eyed raises one eyebrow, thinking this is just a game the boy is playing to enrage him. Chen must be bored from only doing his chores in the morning then having the rest of the day free ㅡ doing absolutely nothing. He just sits in his armchair, his gaze lost around the room, thinking about God knows what.

 

"Did you suddenly change your identity? Are you bored of being called Chen? Does it remind you of your pathetic life?" Minseok asks with a mocking smile on his face.

 

"You're the last person that should complain about identity changes...Sir." the younger responds bitterly.

 

Minseok's fake smile fades away gradually, feeling a knot building into his heart. It's a sensation that he hasn't felt in a long time ㅡ a boiling anger that makes his mind a mess and he cannot think straight anymore. He sees Chen through a red veil and it's almost like he cannot control his body.

 

He sits up from the couch robotically, his legs moving on their own towards the young boy. Chen stares at him with a straight face, unfazed by anything that could happen. What could happen anyways? There are only three options. Always three.

 

One.

 

 

Two.

 

 

Three.

 

 

Rape. Beat. Kill.

 

 

Chen sits proudly, his position flawless, impeccable like always. Nothing scares him. Not anymore.

 

"How dare you..." Minseok snarls, his fingers sinking into the soft skin of Chen's neck, pulling him up from the armchair "...talk back to me..." the younger struggles to breathe, whimpering quietly, suffocating from the tight grip "...you nobody..."

 

Chen looks at him ㅡ boldly, confidently. The tears staining his cheeks, the red veins bulging in his eyes, the slightly violet colour starting to invade his skin ㅡ it wasn't pain. It was victory. 

 

"No-nobody..." he manages to say, the constricting grip privating him from uttering more. Minseok frowns, yet he loosens his grasp, curious at what more Chen could say.

 

The younger takes a deep breath, his fingers laced subconsciously into Minseok's knuckles, tearing half-moon injuries into the sensitive skin. 

 

"H-how can I...." he coughs profusely, making his Master lose his grip entirely "...b-be a nobody if..." he can barely keep himself on his feet, his vision blurred up "..if you're s-so affected by what I say?..."

 

Minseok stares at him in disbelief.

 

"I'm gonna ruin you. Then you'll be a true nobody."

 

"Even if you will... I'll never be a nobody to you." Chen smirks faintly, his curls falling into his blood-shot eyes.

 

"H-How..." Minseok's eyes widen.

 

"To some parts of you at least." the younger counters. "What does he say about me? He told me he loves me." 

 

The older starts feeling sick. In that moment, realization dawns on him ㅡ Chen has the upper hand. He has control over his other part. He has control over Xiumin. He feels...He can feel very well how strong Xiumin's feelings are for Chen and he cannot understand why. Is this the reason he also cannot find himself to hurt the boy more than a few slaps and punches? Is it because of Xiumin? Or is it because of himself?...

 

He has yet to figure it out.

 

"If you ever mention it again..." Minseok threatens.

 

"You'll what?" Chen utters boldly, his eyes narrowing. The older is constantly taken aback by the young man. He has barely stepped into adulthood yet he does things not even the strongest Mafia leaders would dare in his presence. "You'll do what? You have three choices always."

 

Chen takes a step forward.

 

"Rape."

 

Minseok parts his lips.

 

"Beat." 

 

Chen stands highly.

 

"Kill."

 

Minseok looks at him mindlessly. He notices the younger is a bit taller than him. Around 3 centimetres if he was to estimate.

 

"Choose now." Chen demands.

 

"Then I'll rape you." the Master responds carelessly.

 

The younger tips his chin up. He digs his fingertips into the buttons of his silk shirt working them open in a few seconds, then fastly getting rid of his trousers and briefs, his bare body flashing in its full glory. Minseok's gaze lingers over it. A tad bit too much for his own liking. He notices that the hair has started growing back in place. Chen doesn't look like a child anymore. 

 

The Master's eyes shoot up meeting the latter's. He was waiting patiently, with the same stern expression. He seems trained, obedient. Yet, if Minseok had to be sincere about one thing it is that Chen doesn't feel like he's the one being dominated anymore. 

 

And for a split second, he wonders if what he feels right now is just due to Xiumin or if his alter ego's feelings are just a mere portrayal of his own thoughts.

 

"All fours on the couch." he commands, trying to forget whatever conflicted emotions were going on inside his tainted brain.

 

Chen knows why his Master chose that option. It's not rape if Chen agrees to it. And by listening and not disobeying, it creates a fourth option. 

 

Four.

 

But what is it? How could you even name this option? 

 

Chen doesn't have time to think about that. He hears the clinking of the silver buckle of Minseok's belt hitting the marble floor. He cannot see anything, just like before. Thinking back about it, he hasn't seen much of the abuse anyways ㅡ he has only seen it and felt the immediate aftermath. Maybe it's better this way. Perhaps that's why he doesn't have any nightmares. 

 

Sometimes he wishes he was blind. Then he could have created a perfect world in his mind. Even with all the abuse, all the pain and affliction, he would have never known who Minseok is. He wouldn't have known his appearances. He would have just known his character. Would that be better? He would be more lucid.

 

Minseok is about to put his print on him. Forever even. But wouldn't that be the case anyways? No matter how much you'd delay this...it would still happen. Chen wants to be bold and brave. It doesn't matter to him. 

 

The older doesn't feel anything. No excitement, no fear. His brain is only set on one thing ㅡ if he takes Chen's virginity now, the younger will never be able to wash away nor forget him anymore. Ever. Putting his mark on him will seal the bond between them. That broken, tattered, full of hatred bond. But still ㅡ a connection.

 

Minseok doesn't even bother to go and look for lube. Chen would have prefered Xiumin in this case, yet he doesn't have the energy for the crazy affection ㅡ he would take pain over fake love any day. So, the older just spits on his fingers, then proceeds to circle the other's rim. Inserting one finger, he gets no reaction from the other. Not even when he's starting to fuck him with it.

 

He eventually sinks his fingers into the latter's curls pulling harshly, obtaining a pained hiss, but not even a whimper.

 

"Are you stupid? How do you want me to fuck you if you don't get me hard?" Minseok growls.

 

"Tell me how." 

 

"Turn around and suck my cock." 

 

Chen turns back lazily. He has never done this before. He stares at Minseok's flaccid dick like it's the first time he sees something of the sort in his life. He analyzes it, traces every single vein with his eyes, every single crevice of the skin, the deep scar tissue right above its base cutting through the trimmed black hair.

 

"Are you done staring like a dumb bitch? Open your fucking mouth." Minseok spits through gritted teeth, forcing his fingers into Chen's mouth, opening it harshly. He wraps his other hand around his cock and guides it into the latter's kittenish mouth.

 

Chen takes a second to accomodate to the peculiar feeling before he places his tongue flatly on the underside of the dick, trying his best not to graze his teeth on the sensitive skin. He licks and sucks as best as he can, more so to gain the upper hand on the other, seldomly throwing burning looks up, noticing that the older is positively wrecked by him. He cannot help but smirk at this victory.

 

"You're smiling, huh? Your mouth is only good at sucking cock, dumb slut. I am still considering pulling all your teeth out so you could only be another hole which I will fill with cum." 

 

Chen pulls away, only to bob his head even deeper onto the length, almost going past its middle section, managing to gain a deep groan from the older who mentally feels embarrassed for having lost himself because of his slave. But Chen's mouth is absolutely perfect and his lips look sinfully plump while full of his precum and his own saliva, glistening over the strobe light of the living room and the twilight settling over Seoul that can be seen from the huge window. Minseok is gradually getting hornier and angrier.

 

"Enough." he announces at one point, pulling Chen off of his dick by the nape of his neck. The younger takes a deep breath, saliva dripping down his lips, his nose starting to run and some faint tears in his eyes. "Turn back around, on your knees. Faster, whore." 

 

Chen does so, yet he still has that dumb victorious smirk on his face. He's not even hard. At all. He doesn't care. He doesn't want that. He doesn't need that. He's trying to prove a point.

 

He hears Minseok spit on his fingers yet again, this time forcing two at the same time. The younger hisses a little, but he bites his bottom lip in hopes of obscuring any whimper that may come out. He sinks his teeth a little too hard into the flesh, because a metallic taste invades his mouth. He might have re-opened the split lip that Minseok gave him 5 days ago.

 

Minseok fucks him with two fingers, scissoring them, working him open as best as he can. His other hand is planted around the fragile waist, supporting the younger. Chen gives in some moans when the older finds that obnoxious bundle of nerves. He also feels his dick stir up with interest, yet not enough to get him hard.

 

The older takes his finger out, the curly haired sighing at the loss. Minseok refreshes the spit on his fingers, trying to add a third one. He struggles at first, Chen's hole still painfully tight. He has never seen any like this before ㅡ it was so pure, so untouched and unused. He doesn't know why his heart tightens at the realization that Chen doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Minseok finds himself startled at his moment of weakness. Why does he care anyways? Perhaps it was just Xiumin inside him speaking.

 

"J-just do it..." Chen says through painfully gritted teeth from below him. His voice is barely audible and it doesn't sound like a demand... more like a plee. 

 

"It will hurt. You're tight as fuck." 

 

"Why do you care?" he spits back, letting his head fall against the arm of the couch.

 

"Hm. You're right." Minseok smirks mischeviously, yet his mind fills with disgust at himself for saying so. He does care ㅡ he cares because he doesn't want to rape Chen like he said. He wants to make him feel good. To make both of them feel good...or does he? Why does he care precisely? Good question. Must be Xiumin clouding his thoughts again.

 

He takes his fingers out, wiping the remaining spit on his cock before positioning it at Chen's entrance. The younger takes a deep breath, feeling his head getting dizzy. Minseok leans forward, towering over him, placing his chin on the crook of his neck, close enough that his breath is fanning against the other's ear.

 

"From the moment my cock enters your hole, I own you completely. You're mine and you'll forever be marked and claimed by me." Minseok whispers, the presence of the grin on his face being felt through his tonality.

 

The older pushes in, relishing in the way Chen gasps, pain washing over his lower back and spine. It felt like he was dragging his insides along a rug ㅡ burning like the pits of Hell. He didn't have a voice anymore to tell Minseok to stop and honestly... there was no use to do so. He got what he wanted.

 

Minseok pushes into him at an exasperatingly slow pace, feeling Chen's insides squeezing him impossibly, like nothing has done before. He cannot even control his groans anymore ㅡ it felt like Heaven treating Chen like Hell.

 

"You're...You feel...perfect." he claims, pistoning his hips harder and faster into the younger.

 

Chen has gripped the arm of the couch so harshly, his knuckles turned white. It wasn't as painful anymore, but it was still uncomfortable, even though sometimes he would get sudden tingles into his core. But he is victorious. He won the first obstacle. Overcame the first option.

 

"One." he smiles to himself. 

 

Minseok hears him through his dazed groans. He doesn't know what he means. He snakes one of his hands around the other's neck, tightening it in a decent lock, more so to assert his posessiveness more than anything. He is still mindlessly pounding into the younger.

 

"Ah...ow-owning you feels... empowering..." Minseok claims, his silky locks falling into his eyes, as he licks the shell of Chen's ear.

 

The curly haired could die of bliss when he feels how Minseok's moves become more frantic, his groans exchanged for harsh gasps. It's true ㅡ it didn't feel bad anymore, still his mind was clouded with other thoughts and he couldn't even possibly get hard from this, even more because it was Minseok fucking him. But he got what he wanted.

 

"F-fuck...Chen... y-you really live up to...uh...your name." the Master praises.

 

"My name is not Chen." he repeats.

 

The older scoffs. He tightens the grip around his neck. "S-shut the fuck...uh...up. I'm cl-close...slave." 

 

The next few moments were crucial, Chen could practically feel how his Master was closer and closer to completion. He was even grazing the tip of his cock onto the boy's sensitive prostate, yet the younger doesn't even flinch. He's anchored to reality, he is lucid and he is happy. 

 

"Chen...I.." Minseok starts, but the younger clenches his tight hole around his cock, making the other burst into a series of broken moans.

 

"You don't own me. My name is not Chen." the younger looks back over his shoulder, his ardent gaze burning into Minseok as the older cums harder than he has ever done, shocked by the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Minseok is taken aback. His vision is hazy, his mind is dizzy, his limbs are weak. Weak? Why weak? Weak because of.... No... It can't be possible. 

 

He falls back onto the couch, his dark eyes wide, his body covered in a sheer veil of sweat. His expression is dumbfounded. He lost all the strength he had in his body.

 

Chen struggles to sit up from the couch, feeling his Master's cum oozing out of his hole. But he manages to get on his feet, turning around to face Minseok who was... for the first time ever... looking up at him.

 

"You don't own me. You never did." he shakes his head once again, an expression mimicking pity for the older present on his face.

 

"I...I claimed you..." Minseok refuses, his eyes wide and confused.

 

"You didn't. I did." Chen smiles.

 

Minseok is shocked. He doesn't understand what's going on. Where is that bashful boy he met a while ago? Where is that submissive slave he thought he bought? Where is that boyish innocence? 

 

"Chen..." 

 

"It's dusk, not dawn." he replies.

 

After all, Minseok owns Chen. Not Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________
> 
> What do you think so far? Please let me know your thoughts. I find it easier to write this fanfiction. I just adore writing psychological analysis. My fingers work really well and efficiently while doing so! I kind of want to give this a deeper plot. I fell in love with Chen (my XiuMinseok is showing off whew!) I'm proud of this chapter, but I want to know your thoughts! Thank you! A comment is always appreciated and it makes me want to write more! I am sorry if I don't manage to respond, but I do read all of them with a smile on my face!


	6. ||von Jongdae||

" Lately, I've been thinking of ending it all. Perhaps, life was not made for me in the first place. I don't know why everything hurts so much, but it does. There's a constant fear in which I'm living in. Fear of what? I don't know. Minseok hasn't touched me since that day. Minseok... Minseok the one that I met that first night. The only Minseok that I would truly reveal who I am to. Not the abuser. Not Xiumin. Minseok. That one.

 

Maybe, I could have even loved him. I believe I would have, if he'd let me. But, I briefly see him lately. In fact, there's a constant battle going on between the two alter-egos. Am I the one that has started all of this? What if in reality it's me who's the bad guy? What if Minseok wasn't even this tormented before I came into his life? What if...

 

I've always been told I emanate bad luck. That it was written in the stars when I was born ㅡ a bad omen. It didn't sit well with me. It still doesn't.

 

But I also feel like the exclusion from society, the solitude in which I'm living is another factor that's contributing to my feelings. The only person I see is him. The only person I talk to is him. The only person I feel is him. Is this protection? Or just torture?

 

I have to sit there watching him do whatever he does. Like I am right now. I have learnt his figure by heart. I know every scar, every hair, every wrinkle on his face. I could draw a map of all of them. It's all I can do.

 

"You're staring." he says.

 

What else could I do? What am I supposed to do when you treat me like a dog? Mute, obedient, pathetic. I don't tell him this. I know I'm strong, stronger than he thinks I am, but I don't want to wake up the abuser inside him.

 

Sometimes it all becomes too much and I crack under the pressure. I wait until he goes to sleep and use that time in which he's dreaming and he's in deep slumber to go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. Sometimes I even cut my skin just to feel something, to do something. To see the cells split, to contemplate the warm blood rushing down the paleness through the soft hairs prickling up in pain. The flow of it is calm paced, taking its time to soak between the microscopical crevices. It looks serene. And it does look black under the moonlight. 

 

Last night, I didn't pay attention closely enough and he found me. I sat there frozen under his unforgiving gaze. For a split second, he traced the same pattern I always do when I cut myself ㅡ his icy eyes followed the course of the fresh blood dipping into the lines of my palm, enlarging the one that begins between the index finger and the thumb and continues downward toward the base of the thumb and the connection to the wrist. The line of life. Almost like throwing a steel life sentence over me.

 

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him expressionless when it finally sunk in. He's so unpredictable, I didn't know what to expect. My arm was extended, almost like I was showcasing him the fact that I am doing it just because of my life ㅡ the life that he gave me. I feel like in my teenager mind, I did want to make him feel for me, to make him doubt his behavior. But why did it matter? I know why I'm doing this and it's only for myself.

 

Nevertheless, he grabbed my hand, full of blood as it was, and dragged me... gently... up from the ground. Tenderly. Daintily. Gingerly. Like in the first night. 

 

He opened the faucet, he tested the water with his own fingers and without any words, he started cleaning my flesh, my skin. I watched as the blood ran down the drain, the translucent gleaming of the water mingling and overcoming the dangerously red colour of the thick substance. For a second, I almost felt embarrassed. 

 

My eyes eventually shot up at him, gazing at his concentrated face. His tired face. His, once again, handsome face. I etched into my mind the way his eyebrows were arched, how his lids fluttered alongside his kind of short lashes above his exhausted eyes, how the dark circles above his cheeks had an unfamiliar indigo tone, how his top lip was slightly pouted in concern. For a second... I forgot everything about what he did to me and I was willing to restart all I knew about us. But, it wasn't the person who hurt me in the first place ㅡ it was that Minseok. Kim Minseok who paid more than anyone in this world for a boy-toy, only to save him from the claws of predators. Kim Minseok who was gentle and mesmerized with the way I look for some reason. Kim Minseok who was willing to tell me his story, the story of his scar, the story of his family and of his life. 

 

But it's just a momentary feeling. He'll be gone yet again and won't come back soon. But he was there in that moment. Present. Lucid. With me.

 

"Am I this exasperating that you'd rather choose dying over living with me?" he asked, a sarcastic tone ever present.

 

I sighed. It wasn't him that I avoided. He is the one I want. The one I've always wanted. But I know I'll never be able to have him. This Minseok is not stronger than the other two.

 

"Not you. The others." 

 

"They hurt you a lot. They tell me. I can't sleep, because they want me to know." 

 

It was a bold confession. Something that still makes me feel unsettled. What I'm getting from him is that he's always lucid, even in those states. Trapped inside his body. Fighting to take control over the other two, but he cannot. He can't even speak freely about them. Three people living in the same body. 

 

"Let's go on the balcony." he suggested.

 

I followed him, thinking that maybe this is the only opportunity I'll get to speak with him. I mused over the way the moonlight hit his features, the way his seemingly lifeless eyes, had a little bit of sparkle. Hope. Not lost.

 

"I'm tired, Minseok."

 

"Do you want to go back to sleㅡ"

 

"I'm tired of this. All of this. I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to help myself. Can't you see? You're destroying me alongside you. Do you think I deserve it?"

 

The words rolled off my tongue completely. It was hard abstaining. Life has always been awful for me, but imagine having everything, yet nothing at the same time. What else can you do? What was there to lose? I already lost my dignity to the abuser. What other options are there? Beating? Killing? Maybe another one? 

 

He didn't flinch. He looked at me with a stern look. Serene even. Maybe I left him speechless, maybe he also didn't know what to do. But why am I to blame? I'm not ruining my own life. He is the one doing it. Him and his mental issues.

 

"I wish I could help you." he uttered pathetically.

 

"You can't even help yourself."

 

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me, I'll try." he replied, a rueful tone, I could almost sense pain in it, genuine concern. Is this my shot? Maybe I should just...

 

"Let me leave. Let me go. I'll live on the streets, I don't know. Anywhere is better." I pleaded, almost falling to my knees, daring to touch his hands, his wrists.

 

He watched me with wide eyes, disbelief in them. He started shaking his head frantically. 

 

"No...I can't.. if you leave.. I'll die..." he almost murmured, shattering all of my hopes. I felt fury grow into my veins, blood boiling.

 

"You'll kill me, Minseok. I just know it. You'll live with my blood onto your hands if you don't free me. You're dangerous." 

 

It was almost like talking to a different entity. He was looking at me like he didn't understand anything. For a second, I feared that I was talking to the wrong person. That while I was having my rant, one of the other two came out.

 

But he sighed in defeat, letting his shoulders sulken. His gaze falling down onto my cold feet. He took my hands into his. Gently. Gingerly. Daintly.

 

"I just wanted you for me. I wanted to protect you. I didn't think you'd trigger these demons. I see that I'm not destined for anything good in life. You are the only good that has ever happened to me, even if I only had you briefly." he blurted out, unfiltered and sincere.

 

My heart tightened. Of course it did. I felt awful. I felt like the sky fell upon me. These obstacles are keeping me away from the genuinely good person Minseok is deep inside of his heart. Very deeply, but still. He's not even aware of how dangerous he is. He cannot comprehend it, he doesn't know it. The way life works for him is a vivid representation of how living really is like. Those other two alters live instead of him.

 

"I want you to know me. Me. Not the other two. Before you leave, can you listen to me please... It's all I want... I want you to remember me as I am." he pleaded, voice unstable and shaky.

 

Of course, I couldn't refuse. I nodded reassuringly, warmness invading my heart at the thought that I'll finally be able to go away... or was it because... 

 

"I told you I'd tell you about my scar... After my mother died, my father abused me. Mentally, verbally and physically. He was so brutal to me that at some point I felt like I wanted to kill myself, but I also wanted him to watch me do it. So I threatened I'd cut my stomach with a kitchen knife right in front of him. But I was too much of a coward and when it came down to it... I just lost it. He started laughing at me, calling me pathetic and worthless... He decided he'd teach me a lesson so I would never forget what he has done to me thus far and also be forced to have others remind me about it by asking what happened... With the same knife I wanted to kill myself with. All these years, I thought it was my fault. I started smoking, drinking, drugging myself... Nothing made me happy anymore. Not even my success. I never had friends, only business partners and my inferiors."

 

I sat there listening. It was all I could do. Listen as the sincere confession kept going and going. It was almost shocking hearing all the details. All this time, I've thought Minseok was a strong person, but it turns out he's as weak as I am.

 

"And then I had a glint of hope when I... I got you... but it didn't last long. I ruined everything I wanted to do, to build, to maintain with us. For you, Chen." he concluded, letting his hand squeeze mine for a second.

 

"Jongdae.." my name fell off of my lips, unintentionally, subconsciously. 

 

Maybe in the moment, I truly felt like I love Minseok. Like I want to give him everything I have, even if I don't have much. Like I want to live happily with him, to feel warmness and the sense of familiarity with a person. We could have had everything. We could have had the world. We could... but never will.

 

"Jongdae?..." he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

"That's my real name." I smiled reassuringly to him. Even if I were to leave, I wanted to let him have a piece of my heart that no one has ever owned. 

 

His face softened and I could almost swear that I saw tears shimmering in his eyes. He gripped my hand even tighter, sighing profusely to himself.

 

"I'll never forget." 

 

"I know. I'll never forget you either. You." 

 

He left his spot next to me almost robotically and went into the apartment. I stayed on the balcony for a minute more to look over the city lights of Seoul, into the world I'm about to step. Hopefully.

 

But right before I was about to get into the living room, I heard what I didn't want to hear.

 

"Fucking useless idiot. What did you tell him?!"

 

"If you think I'd let the love of my life leave, you're insane."

 

"I'm gonna use him until I break him and it's your fault."

 

"Shut up! It's my turn now! I want to pamper him with kisses and marry him!"

 

"He doesn't deserve that, he's a dumb slut, only a hole to fuck and torture."

 

It was like there were two people fighting a third one, but in the same body. The same voice, briefly different. I panicked. Why did I even think Minseok was strong enough to help me? What will I do now? 

 

I guess... There's only one option.

 

So I looked over the ledge and took a deep breath. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________
> 
> Haven't written anything in first pov in YEARS. I think this is really important when you're doing a psychological analysis. To get into the mind of the characters! The way this chapter is written is kind of chaotic, but it's supposed to be this way! These are Jongdae's thoughts running through his head, fragments of his conversations with Minseok and his feelings. Cool right? I'll let you just guess how weird Minseok's POV will be like....


	7. Keine Lust

Taking a deep breath, Jongdae looks over the ledge blinded by the city lights that are now standing under the tips of his toes. He's afraid. Very much afraid. He could just jump and die in seconds. Painful seconds, but still... only peace and quiet afterwards.

 

He just closes his eyes, basking into the strobe flickering glare of the moon, stars and probably the living room... as well as Minseok's angry screams that are telling him to quit playing and climb down the ledge. Which one of them is this one? Probably the abuser.

 

It would be fun to disobey him. Once again. The last time. But he's just too afraid. His legs won't move, his eyes won't open up, his breath won't hitch. He's just standing there like a statue, waiting for a supernatural force to push him off the balcony.

 

"You're so stupid and dramatic. Come down now." Minseok snarls behind him. Jongdae cracks his eyelids open when he feels that familiar hand sink its fingers into the back of his shirt, pulling him off the ledge, back into safety. "It's 4 AM. Do you think I have the energy to put up with your childish behavior?!" the older yells at the boy mercilessly, his other hand fisting the collar of Jongdae's shirt.

 

The curly haired just sighs deeply. He has no will left in his soul to just fight back. What's the use anyways? This is the Minseok you can't really fight with if you don't want to end up with a cracked lip or a broken rib.

 

"I'm sorry, Master." he replies fastly, relishing in this moment when the abuser is not as harsh as he usually is.

 

Minseok mocks his reply in a high and annoying voice, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Get in the house and go to sleep. We have somewhere to go tomorrow.... well today, since your idiotic whore ass decided to keep me up with this nonsense." he adds, jerking Jongdae's bony hand hardly, dragging him into the living room. 

 

Unconsciously, Minseok's fingers are digging into Jongdae's fresh cuts, through the frail bandages, making them bleed and sting once again. The younger doesn't say anything, he just bites his bottom lip trying to muffle out a pained groan. It seems like the abuser doesn't know about what happened beforehand, so it really was only the real Minseok that took care of him. It's so exhausting. This whole situation. It's like living with three different people with three different mental issues at the same time. Jongdae is barely 18... How can he even deal with such a thing?!

 

"Go to the bedroom and sleep. I have something to do now." Minseok commands, taking a cigarette from the package left carelessly on the coffee table. 

 

The curly haired doesn't wait any longer. He just turns around and goes straight to the bedroom, while massaging his wrist in hopes of stopping the bleeding and the pain. With no use.

 

Minseok sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, tiredly looking for a lighter around the room, but when his eyes accidentaly brush over his own nails, he notices traces of blood.

 

"What the fu..." he whispers to himself, analyzing the fresh stains on the tips of his fingers and under his nails.

 

Something in his heart shifts, like a sudden pain invades his whole ribcage, but he doesn't understand why. It's just blood anyways, maybe that little fucker just scratched himself while trying to jump off the balcony or maybe he just dug his nails too harshly into the younger's skin. Why does it matter? He likes pain, he likes seeing people suffer, this should make him happy... knowing the Jongdae is hurting. But some stupid thing inside won't let him have this pleasure. Must be that Xiumin fucker. 

 

"What a fucking idiot. How could he fall in love with this homeless rat? He's just a fuck hole and this delusional bitch wants to marry him. Pathetic." 

 

Minseok manages to light his cigarette up and take a long and heavy drag that also makes him cough a little. It's weird. He usually never does.

 

"Careful how you talk about me, scum. You're acting like I can't hear you." Xiumin responds, taking over Minseok.

 

"Oh? Do I finally get to come out again? What a pleasure!" 

 

Xiumin is a charmer. Probably the dumbest alter-ego of Minseok's, but he's also a romantic. Love makes people stupid, right? Well, at least this one doesn't want to beat nor kill Jongdae. On the contrary... he kind of wants to marry him.

 

"Ew, why is he ruining our body like this..." he says in disgust, scrunching his nose at the smell of the cigarette. He puts it out in the silver tray then clears his throat thoroughly, running a hand through his silky black hair, trying to style it. "Jongdae~" he calls out in a high pitched voice.

 

It doesn't take the curly haired long to realize that Xiumin came out once again. "At least maybe he won't hurt me." he tells himself, tightening his grip around the sheets that are covering him fully. 

 

At the same time, he is just too mentally exhausted to put up with all the sickingly sweet words and actions Xiumin does around him. He's very annoying, but at least he's easy to trick... Maybe... he could reason with him in a way.

 

"Baby~" Jongdae hears that exageratedly nice voice again and knows that Xiumin is close to the bedroom.

 

When the door cracks open, Jongdae pretends to be sleeping. Xiumin coos at the sight of his favourite boy 'sleeping' peacefully. Like the angel he is, right? HIS angel.

 

"Look at my... boyfriend... sleeping..." he muses outloud, carelessly and harshly throwing his body next to Jongdae in the bed... the force of the impact being able to wake up a pack of wolves honestly.

 

Jongdae's eyes shoot open, because he feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs. The way the matress shook, managed to hit him right in the spine, his whole body breaking out in pain. 

 

"Oh, shit. Did I hurt my honey?" Xiumin calls out, in a fake-concerned voice. That was his intention anyways.

 

The older grips Jongdae's hip with one hand, pulling him into a tight embrace. Too tight. The younger felt like he was suffocating, but he needed to play it cool.

 

"Xiu...Xiu..." he tries bursting out.

 

"I love you so much! You're so sweet! That motherfucker is so mean to you! I don't understand why! He even got to fuck you before me! Why did you let him, Jongdae? Am I not good enough for you?" Xiumin pouts in indignation.

 

Fuck. The younger realizes that he needs to lie very efficiently right now. It would be a great moment to create an internal war between the abuser and the loverboy. But then the real Minseok will be trapped there. Truthfully... he doesn't know if Minseok could even come out alive out of this business. He needs to be careful.

 

"Oh... How can you say t-that?..." he plays along, his eyebrows shooting up in sadness. "You know how he is... I couldn't deny him..." 

 

"You're right... My baby is so smart and beautiful..." Xiumin blurts out in a wide smile and it's so peculiar seeing him... smile... like this... Jongdae wonders if this is how Minseok looks when he smiles as well.... Xiumin looks almost innocent and very young. 

 

"T-thank you..." 

 

The older leans forward, capturing Jongdae's mouth into a deep and heated kiss, running his hands all over the skin he can touch. The younger knows where this could go and it pains him... He doesn't want it... It hurt so much his first and last time and in no way does he want to repeat it soon. He still has some trouble when he goes to the bathroom. Minseok was too brutal with him.

 

"I..." he tries pulling away from the kiss, feeling how Xiumin's wandering fingers are trying to take his shirt off. "...I'm very tired..." he manages to say.

 

Xiumin stops and tilts his head to the side. His position sulkens up and his bottom lip sticks out in an almost cartoony way. "Really?..."

 

"I'm sorry..." the curly haired responds, his eyes not daring to meet the latter's.

 

"Jongdae, be honest with me." Xiumin requests. "You don't like me like I love you, right?"

 

This is a dilemma. Of course Jongdae doesn't. He hates Xiumin. He hates the abuser. But he doesn't hate Minseok. Maybe he will seem more sincere if he answers thinking of Minseok. His Minseok that is being kept a prisoneer in his own body.

 

"I... I do. But you hurt me sometimes. It's not your fault, you can't do anything about it, but you just do. I think we would be so happy together if there were other circumstances, but right now... We both need to... What I mean is... Min... I need you to let me go ..." Jongdae blurts out, halfway realizing that what he is doing is wrong, tears invading his eyes.

 

Xiumin just stares at him in confusion.

 

"Why did you call me 'Min' ?" 

 

Jongdae mentally rolls his eyes. 'Thankfully, he really is dumb.' he thinks to himself.

 

"It's a nickname... Like you call me 'baby'." the younger forces a smile, but he hopes the real Minseok got his message and is earnestly trying to push through and come out again. "Can we both go to sleep? You told me that we have somewhere to go in the morning..."

 

"Huh?" Xiumin raises an eyebrow. "Did I?"

 

"Well... Minseok.." Jongdae replies through gritted teeth. "...told me."

 

The latter looks at him dumbly for some seconds, before bursting out a long and dramatic "ah" and throwing himself back on the pillows.

 

"Yeah. We need to meet Mister Byun for a deal." 

 

Mister Byun?...

 

"Oh, okay." Jongdae replies softly. Xiumin giggles at the ginger response, and wraps his hands around the other's torso pulling him into another tight and uncomfortable embrace.

 

"Good night, my love~" 

 

"Good night... my love." 

 

But who was in the mood for sleeping anyways? Jongdae had a million thoughts running through his mind regarding who this 'Mister Byun' could be. Maybe another lunatic like his Master. Or maybe his salvation. Either way, he is going to shoot his shot. Anything to get away from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________
> 
>  
> 
> I really don't know where I'm going with this story. It ended up very different from what I first envisioned and writing this Minseok is so exhausting oh dear God. Still debating whether to write the good or the bad ending....


	8. Eifersucht

"Well, look at you. I've never seen you looking so presentable." Minseok smirks smugly, scanning Jongdae's dressed up silhouette.

 

They are meeting up with other influential mafia mobs. It seems peculiar to Jongdae how his Master suddenly decided to take his slave with him. However, he shall view this as an opportunity. Maybe he could talk some of the more lucid ones into helping him get away from this madness. If there are any. Minseok did mention a certain "Byun". 

 

Jongdae takes his eyes off the ground and reluctantly looks up at the older man, finding him with a pleased expression on his porcelain face. One of the maid urges the smaller boy to look into the golden rimmed mirror to assess his looks ㅡ what could Jongdae say? He looks impeccable and expensive. 

 

His curls are swept in a neat comma above his forehead, his eyes are lined with black eyeliner and his lips are glossy. His body is hugged by a white cashmere dress shirt and tightly fitted pants, leather shoes on his thin feet. It's a simple outfit, but it's the most he's ever had on his body. He's grateful to his Master that he didn't choose any degrading garments like Masters are known to do for their pets. For a second he wonders if it's not the real Minseok trying to push through the abuser overcoming his body by trying to help Jongdae little by little.

 

"Thank you, Sir." Jongdae bows down in front of the older respectfully. Minseok raises his eyebrow in boredom, brushing away the fake gratitude.

 

"We're late." he announces, turning his back to the younger and heading towards the door. 

 

The curly haired takes a second to look at him. As always, he is charming. He is handsome. He is ... alluring even. With his silky black hair, his sharp eyebrows, his feline eyes and small mouth.... with the plains of his body hugged flawlessly by his royal blue designer suit. Maybe, the thing that stands out the most in this pure outfit is the diamond snowflake broach adorning the left pocket of his blazer. It glimmers discreetly under the artificial lights.

 

It hurts Jongdae. It hurts seeing this gorgeous figure encase such a tainted, dark soul. A soul full of regret, pain, despair. A soul which will never be fully healed or recovered.

 

A soul invaded by other souls.

 

But all Jongdae can do is bite the inside of his mouth and follow. Hoping for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride to the secret meeting place was quiet. Minseok introduced Park Chanyeol, his driver, to Jongdae. The younger decided he liked him. He is funny and a lively spirit to have around. He even found himself giggling to some of the jokes the incredibly tall man uttered, but had to stop abruptly because Minseok was glaring at him in annoyance. It was a scary sight and it seemed like Chanyeol has seen it before and knew the repercussions of it.

 

When the big-eared man left them in front of a pompous looking building, Minseok didn't even bother to tell him goodbye ㅡ he quickly got out of the car, a hand wrapped harshly around Jongdae's wrist, slamming the door afterwards. It's shocking, even to Chanyeol. The younger shot the driver an apologetic look to which he responded with a reassuring smile. He probably knows that angry Minseok is a force to be reckoned with.

 

And who knows that fact better than Jongdae himself? He's always the one at the receiving end of his Master's anger episodes that leave him in pain and sore every single time. It has become routine by now and his body has shifted into understanding that it needs to toughen up to be able to receive Minseok's slaps, punches and sometimes even sexual abuse, but the brain is still usually in denial.

 

This time, there aren't any punches or harsh words thrown in the young boy's direction, but a possessive hand wrapped tightly around his waist, fingers almost fearfully encrusted in the dips of his hips. Jongdae wonders why. He gazes shyly at the man besides him, mentally cursing himself when Minseok catches a glimpse of his shameful staring.

 

"You're mine, yeah? I hope you know that. I don't like sharing you with anyone." he blurts out, gazing deeply and intimidatingly into Jongdae's chocolate brown pupils. It's a very peculiar behavior from Minseok's part. It's almost like his two alter-egos are slowly trying to mingle into one. Imagine that ㅡ the abuser and the loverboy together. A receipe for disaster and destruction. 

 

"I do." Jongdae replies fastly, earning a satisfied smirk from the man. It gives him time to breathe deeply in relief.

 

After walking for a short while on the long marble hallways of the building, crystal chandeliers blinding them with light, they reach a mahogany door which is slowly being opened by two bodyguards letting them into a massive room. Jongdae is stunned by the aspect of the whole area, unable to stop himself from gasping in awe when his eyes meet the expensive furniture and paintings inside of the master room.

 

Minseok discreetly looks at him, analyzing his reactions. He feels strange inside. He feels a tingling going in his ribcage and an almost honey-like sensation oozing through his veins at that sweet sight. His skin cannot contain itself from heating up into a rosy shade when his eyes meet the way Jongdae's eyebrows have shot up towards his hairline, his eyes shimmering under the strobe yellow lights, his kittenish lips parted in surprise. He really is beautiful. A beauty the older has never seen before. It's hard to deny that.

 

"Let's go in." he tries snapping out back into his stern persona, but he doesn't even realize when the grip on Jongdae's hips loosens up into a dainty touch, almost too gentle for his own taste. 

 

Inside the room, the first pair of eyes he meets are the blurry ones hidden besides glasses of his trustworthy 'friend', Doctor Zhang. Of course, no one there was actually looking at Minseok, everyone being more interested in the gorgeous boy next to him.

 

"Ice Prince!" Mister Do greets pleasantly, drawing a faint smile from Minseok who nods his head respectfully. "It's been a while... but it seems that..." he stops abruptly.

 

"Your hair has grown a little." Minseok jokes, making his fellow mob boss chuckle. 

 

Jongdae feels like a deer in the headlights. Here he is in a room full of influential people, staring at him like predators do with their prey. Who is this man? Why did he call Minseok 'Ice Prince'?

 

"Your pet seems... in a very good shape. I'm impressed." the drug lord adds, tilting his chin up a little. He makes himself even more comfortable in the leather couch that he was sitting in.

 

"Well..." Minseok shrugs, making his way to an empty couch right next to a blonde man that was just listening attentively to the conversation. 

 

As Minseok sits down, Jongdae remains in his initial position, waiting to be told what to do. The other people in the room look at him and his master in confusion. That kind of annoys Minseok, who looks up at his pet with a disgusted look on his face.

 

"Are you going to be my shadow all night long? Sit down." he commands. 

 

Jongdae decides not to play dumb and reply with "where" just to rile him up. Embarrassing Minseok would certainly mean that he would get absolutely fucked up during a beating. So he just opts to sit down on his knees on the floor next to the couch.

 

"He's very quiet as well." Do tilts his head looking at the slave boy. "Chen, is it?" 

 

What seemed like an infinite pair of eyes are staring down at the young boy. It feels overwhelming, suffocating, horrifying. Jongdae feels like he's shaking from all his joints. He doesn't know if he should answer or not. He looks at Minseok like asking for help or permission to talk, but Minseok isn't looking at him.

 

"Hmm, Chen? That means 'Morning Star'. Lovely name." a deep melodious tone breaks the awkwars silence in the room. Jongdae's eyes widen up in search for the owner of the voice.

 

It is that blonde man who is sitting lazily at the table with all the mafia mobs. He has his elbow propted on the glass surface, his cheek squished against a palm. His hair is covering what seems like sharp eyebrows and his droopy black eyes are looking at Jongdae kindly. The beauty mark above his thin lips seems like it's dancing with the serene movements of his mouth as he speaks.

 

"I know. He knows." Minseok replies bitterly. "It's great to see you again, Mister Byun."

 

'Oh? So this is Mister Byun.' Jongdae says to himself, unable to keep his eyes off the man. He is really entrancing, he cannot lie. Maybe, a little more entrancing than Minseok himself.

 

"Likewise." the blonde replies.

 

Of course Minseok has noticed the way his Jongdae is staring up at the fellow mob. It's annoying to him. Very annoying. He doesn't even know how he really feels. Might he even be jealous? No way! Must be Xiumin inside him projecting his unrequited jealousy upon himself.

 

"Anyways..." Minseok clears his throat. "Seems like my old friend, Doctor Zhang, doesn't want to talk to me today." he smiles bitterly, drawing a faint surprised gasp from the quiet man.

 

Jongdae remembers hearing that name before. Yeah, yeah. He remembers it clearly. During that phonecall that revealed this side of Minseok... They had barely met each other back then. He remembers his Master saying something about "Zhang's necropsy table", so most likely the man is a forensic pathologist. 

 

"Oh, it's not thaㅡ" the doctor starts.

 

"Of course! It's never this... It's never that..." Minseok interupts him rudely. Zhang visibly swallows a knot in his throat. "You just might be a little ... flustered...." 

 

A bead of sweat drips down the man's temple. The drug lord raises an eyebrow questioningly. Mister Byun looks at everyone with a bored expression on his face, eventually rolling his eyes.

 

"Anyways..." the blonde sighs.

 

"What? Does this bring back memories?" Minseok fakes a grin. 

 

"Cut it out, Minseok." Byun replies harshly. "Why did you even call us all here in the first place?" 

 

"I missed my friends...." he responds, fluttering his eyelashes cutely and pouting his lips. Very unlike him. Jongdae thinks this is a good sign. The men in a room are a little taken aback. They probably know Minseok is a sarcastic little shit, but not when it comes to serious business.

 

"Junmyeon is late." Zhang announces.

 

"Love your spirit of observation." Minseok spits out.

 

"Are you seriously going to make stupid jokes all day long? I have shit to do. You know I don't take joy in being near you anyways. Just tell us your marvelous plan and be done with it." Byun snaps, punching the table, creating an annoying sound that startles Jongdae who gasps and flinches.

 

The men stare at him yet again.

 

"You scared my boy, Byun. If I were you, I'd be more careful next time, you piece of shit." Minseok snarls at the blonde. 

 

Huh? Minseok? Being possessive and angry over someone scarying Jongdae? This is a new one. 

 

"Or what? You're nothing without my help. Nothing, I said." Byun smiles victoriously.

 

Before something else could unfold, a man enters boldly into the room. He looks like royalty. Very damp and elegant.

 

"Thank God." Mister Do rolls his eyes. "Byun and Kim were close to killing each other."

 

"Oh, so I didn't miss much, I see." the man (who Jongdae guessed might be 'Junmyeon') laughs. He quickly takes his seat next to Doctor Zhang and clears his throat. "So? The plan?" 

 

Minseok glares at him wildly. Jongdae could clearly tell that his Master was at the limit of his patience. He was a little afraid of what he could do. So Jongdae took a risk.

 

He gingerly brushes his palm against Minseok's ankle, rubbing soothing circles around it. The older feels those touches like electricity running through his whole body. He's so confused as to why Jongdae chooses to try soothing him, but he doesn't deny the touches any longer. He takes a deep breath, mentally being grateful for Jongdae's action and gets his head back into the business.

 

"Yes." he clears his throat, rearranging his posture and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. "So... Luhan's gang is gaining considerable terrain in their advantage. We need to stop it immediately. They are close to gaining monopole over our area of business."

 

"In what domains?" Mister Byun asks curiously. 

 

'Oh, so this really might be important if he decided to stay alert.' Jongdae thinks to himself after noticing how awake Byun seems after Minseok starts explaining their situation.

 

"Drug smuggling for now. But it seems that soon it will be sex trafficking, too." Minseok replies, taking out a map from his blazer and unfolding it on the table. "Look. You see there dots? Those are our areas of work. And then... these. Theirs."

 

The man who was late mouthers a faint "fuck". 

 

"This is insane. How did they even manage to expand that much?!" Mister Do counters indignatedly.

 

"Oh, you really wanna know why?" Byun replies with a disgusted smile on his face.

 

Minseok closes his eyes tightly and sighs. Jongdae can't really see what is happening on the table, but he can clearly notice the way his Master is nervously tapping his foot on the marble floor. 

 

"It's... my father." 

 

A general silence is left over the room. 

 

'Holy shit.' Jongdae thinks to himself. 'Wait... it's all starting to... to come along... wait... what if...'

 

"He's allies with Luhan?!" Junmyeon asks in shock.

 

Minseok nods slowly.

 

"We're royally fucked." Doctor Zhang shakes his head.

 

"Don't think like that....God damn it... But how even, Minseok?!" Mister Do asks, his owl-like eyes widened.

 

"Well... I'll tell you how..." Mister Byun gets up from his chair with a fake smile on his face. 

 

"Sit down, Baekhyun." Minseok says through gritted teeth, his eyes still closed.

 

The blonde starts prancing around the room.

 

"Mister Kim...the older one... knows that being allies with the Chinese gang ruled by Luhan is in his advantage. Why? Because it hurts his lovely son's empire financially. He is already filthy rich and embarking in this alliance with the second richest gang in the world after Minseok's... well... let's say they have already taken the first spot. But that is not all..." 

 

The men are staring at him in curiosity.

 

"I said... sit down." Minseok interupts for the second time.

 

"But I'm not finished, dear friend." Byun grins mischeviously. "Mister Kim also knows very... very... very well... how absolutely weak and fragile his son's mental health is... he knows that this imminent fear of destruction will eventually ruin him so... he's also very smart. It's very easy to ruin Kim Minseok." 

 

The blonde's eyes fall down upon Jongdae's lithe figure. He bends down, gently running his long fingers through those beautiful soft curls.

 

"You just need a lost soul to ruin him."

 

Suddenly a loud thud is heard through the room. 

 

Minseok grabs Byun's wrist harshly, drawing a pained hiss from the blonde.

 

"Touch him again ... and I'll murder you." 

 

Mister Byun watches the way Minseok's fingers tighten against his arm and he smirks. 

 

Jongdae watches the whole scenario with fear in his eyes.

 

"You... you touching him... will murder you. Not me. He'll be the death of you, Minseok." Byun replies.

 

Minseok gulps, his eyes still lost in the unforgiving gaze that Byun has.

 

Jongdae is taken aback. What if all this time... it wasn't Minseok who was hurting him... but Minseok trying to defend his own life from being destroyed by Jongdae? What if all this time... it wasn't Minseok's fault, but his?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________
> 
> Sorry for this lousy chapter... Felt the need to write something :) Well, today I'm actually moving abroad so I didn't even have time to proof read this. Hopefully you don't mind any grammatical errors. Sorry again!


End file.
